Rosa Negra
by Dc.s.m
Summary: Bella es vampiro/humana y la llevan al instituto twilight que está llena de vampiros completos el cual no la acepta ya que ella no es vampira pura que pasara cuando conozca a Edward ….el más popular del colegio –que harás para que te acepten.-lo enamorare
1. noticia inesperada

**Holaaa! Soy Dannacullen.s.m soy nueva en esto de escribir historias así que si no le ven sentido háganmelo saber tras sus reviews…y si hay errores ortográficos también! Díganme si les gusta el tema…**

Summary: Bella es vampiro/ humana y la llevan al instituto twilight que está llena de vampiros completos el cual no la acepta ya que ella no es vampira pura que pasara cuando conozca a Edward ….el más popular del colegio –que harás para que te acepten.-lo enamorare -

**Todo es de Meyer claro todo menos , de lo que trata la historia**

_**PRIMER CAPITULO: NOTICIA INESPERADA Y RESULTADO RAPIDO….**_

**BELLA POV:**

No creía lo que mis oídos escuchaban …ahora estaba sentada en el sofá de cuero italiano de mis padres dentro de la mansión mas grande que hasta yo misma pude imaginar , al frente de mi estaban mis padres sentados y hablando de lo que podría ser el cambio mas grande que pude tener en toda mi vida la cual es de 7 años ya que era hibrida y representaba unos cuantos 17 años mi madre era humana cuando se enamoro de mi padre el cual era vampiro en ese momento no se sabia la existencia de los híbridos hasta que yo nací mis padres convencieron a los vulturi de que yo era inofensiva creían que era poca cosa el no poder leerme la mente pero les mintieron ellos no sabían que yo tengo 3 poderes el primero era que me podía convertir en lo que yo quisiera ya sea animal , objeto y hasta coger la apariencia de otras personas el segundo era belleza exagerada ósea que llamaba mas la atención genial! (Nótese el sarcasmo) el tercero era un espejo podía copiar todos los poderes que quiera y cuando quiera y eso equivale a muchos poderes más.

-entonces Bella ya sabes mañana mismo te quiero ver con las maletas hechas y tu metidas en ese auto mañana a las 7:30 am para que vallas directo al aireo puerto de forks para Inglaterra y llegues puntual para que te alistes ahí….Bella?..Isabella! me estas escuchando?- me dijo mi padre quien era pálido (obvio) tenia como unos 26 años congelados , tenia cuando era humano ojos marrones los que tengo yo, los cuales son actualmente dorados y su cabello marrón el cual herede de el…. yo aun seguía en shock por todo lo que me decía.

-Bella hija estas escuchando lo que te dice tu padre?-me pregunto mi madre ella era alta delgada con ahora ojos dorados ya que somos vegetarianos sus cabellos son color caramelo y tenia unos 25 años.

-si papá, mamá los estoy escuchan solo que no logro entender que me quieran llevar allá si saben que me gusta estar entre los humano sabiendo que me puedo controlar con ellos y me relaciono muy bien-les dije para que razonaran y me dejaran en paz donde me encontraba.

-si ya lo sabemos hija pero es por eso mismo que te llevamos para allá no solo es un prestigioso instituto sino que también ahí hay vampiros completos , puros como tu padre y yo hija mía y así podrás relacionarte con alguno de ellos y crearte amigos de nuestra naturaleza y hasta quien sabe tal vez algunos pretendientes y termines siendo vampiro completo – dijo mi madre ilusionada

-no,no! Mama yo soy feliz siendo lo que soy me encanta ir de vacaciones a la playa ir a parques y poder salir de esta casa aunque allá sol una vez al año en forks pero lo disfruto sentir sus rayos en mi cara poder ser caliente y no fría eso me encanta y veo que no me entienden –les dije mirándolos a los ojos.

-si tal vez pero cuando encuentres a ese alguien especial no te importara nada mas –dijo mi madre Renne viendo a los ojos a mi padre Charlie y los dos viéndose idiotizados – ahora no hay más que decir iras y ya ….va a ser muy emocionante ya cambie todo tu closet entero e hice tus maletas compre tu unifo..-interrumpí a mi mamá.

-ya entendí está bien, iré con una condición – les dije .

-cual?-dijeron al unísono.

-quiero habitación propia y la mas grande! Y quiero un Ferrari del modelo mas nuevo que halla color azul real esperándome en el estacionamiento del instituto… ok siguiendo con la habitación…ummummm ha! Ya recordé , con pantalla plana , sala , la habitación sea con una cama matrimonial , de colores marrón, rosa….- y así seguí hablando y hablando y hablando …..esto no se los iba a dejar nada fácil no claro que no….

Ya despierta después de una noche reparadora me levante y fui directo al baño me bañe y dejando que el agua fría me relajara ..sí me encantaba el agua fría **(ojo yo odio el agua fría así que no es por gustos que lo puse **** ) **es que como tengo la piel muy caliente me encantaba la sensación del contraste que tenían los dos era muy relajante bueno después de terminar cerré la ducha me Salí y comencé a secarme luego busque ropa intima me la puse y comencé a buscar en mi closet , NO! No encontraba nada de lo que me gustaba ni un jean , franela nada! Solo habían mini faldas o jeans ajustados blusas con escote pronunciado o simplemente muy pegadas que clase de madre le compra a su hija esta clase de ropa que por cierto deja poco a la imaginación haaa! Ya se , la clase de madre que espera que su hija termine teniendo a sus pies a todos los vampiros completos que había en ese instituto …..hay! no puedo con tanto! esta bien tranquila Bella respira tu puedes con esto solo ponte lo que mamá nos puso y ya ….lo que mi madre me puso fue un jeans ajustado tubito color negro una blusa con escote en v pronunciado y unos tacones que porque no fuera mitad vampiro juraría que me mato con ellos de un solo paso solo cuenta hasta 10 Bella respira ….. inhala…1…2..3..4…5…6…7…8….9…. .

-Hija ya estas lista? -Dijo mi madre interrumpiéndome, asomándose por la puerta –déjame maquillarte y peinarte para que termines mas rápido si?-yo solo asentí y me senté en la peinadora después de 10 minutos termino-listo- anuncio

-gracias mamá estoy muy linda pero porque no lo hiciste con tu velocidad de vampiro-le pregunte dudosa.

-porque yo siempre me pongo a pensar en lo afortunada que soy de poder haber sido la única vampiresa en la historia que pudo tener una hija – dijo mi madre poniendo su rostro al lado del mío y viéndome en el espejo-y aunque se que puedo durar mucho menos en hacer esto lo aprovecho aun sabiendo que tengo toda la eternidad para mi tanto como tu pero aun así aprovecho todo lo que puedo estando contigo y mas sabiendo que te vas a alejar un tiempo de nosotros –me dijo .

- hay no mamá no te pongas así que me vas a hacer llorar si?- ella solo me asintió.

- está lista Bella para irnos?- pregunto mi padre desde abajo.

- si! Ya bajamos! – le respondió mi madre – vamos Bella ya tienes que irte- bajamos por las escaleras y se despidieron de mi en la puerta de la entrada .

-Bueno hija te deseo un buen viaje – me dijo mi padre abrazándome- tus maletas ya están dentro del carro ahora te quiero a ti.

-ok papa jajaja….gracias-le dije para después voltear hacia mi madre.

-Haaayy! Hija te voy a extrañar tanto …te amo mucho!- dijo mi madre abrazándome.

-si mamá también…te amo- una de las cosas que herede de mi padre fue no poder decir fácilmente mis sentimientos.

De hay Salí pitando hacia el auto que me presto mi padre ya que el otro auto lo vendió porque mi nuevo Ferrari me esperaba en Inglaterra no es por que fuera vanidosa pero vamos! Quien no quiere un Ferrari ¡! **( un loco! ****)** además me encantaba la velocidad, llegue al aireo puerto y espere a que me llamaran me subí al avión y me senté en uno de los puesto que me asignaron que era V.I.P ( una de las condiciones impuestas de la lista que les hice a mis padres) agarre mi ipod lo puse en aleatorio y me quede profundamente dormida ….iba a extrañar mucho el dormir cuando llegara a convertirme en vampira completa era como una manera de poder olvidarse de lo que me rodeaba y lo que estaba viviendo ….lo único que hacia era soñar y ya…

-señorita?...disculpe señorita?-sentía que alguien me estaba llamando…..hasta que me levante- ha! Que bueno que ya se levanto le quería informar que ya puede bajar del avión –dijo la señorita.

-ok muchas gracias- le dije con una sonrisa.

Salí del avión y me dirigí directo a buscar mis maletas cuando llegue no espere menos de 5 minutos y la vi era color azul con detalles plateados fui camino a la salida a pedir un taxi ya que mi auto nuevo se encontraba en el instituto aun me sentía nerviosa porque no sabía cómo me podrían tratar en ese lugar siendo yo una hibrida y ellos vampiros normales. Espere hasta que un taxi me pudo atender, abrí la puerta y me metí.

-Hola señorita, dígame donde la llevo- dijo el señor muy amable.

-lléveme al instituto twilight por favor – vi como el hombre se ponía cada vez mas pálido que de costumbre – disculpe señor se encuentra bien?- le pregunte preocupada.

-si..si, estoy bien gracias- dijo el hombre sorprendido y con la mirada cargada de duda-disculpa pero cual es tu nombre?.

-Isabella Swan pero llámeme Bella –le dije.

-Bueno Bella ya has llegado al instituto Twilight espero y te valla muy bien-dijo con total sinceridad cuando vi por la ventana adelante nuestro se encontraba unas rejas y dentro se podía ver un gran jardín.

- Gracias...espero lo mismo – dije pagándole y bajándome del auto e ir por las maletas para luego caminar hacia la gran reja hay había un señor cuidando el lugar era alto y pálido era un vampiro de cabellos negros algo largos sus ojos eran ...azules?pero..pero yo creía que los vampiros solo podían tener ojos color rojos, negros o dorados después sabré el por qué de eso – disculpe puedo pasar?- dije

-Nombre – dijo el hombre fríamente.

-Isabella Swan –le dije temerosa, el reviso una lista que tenía en las manos.

-Pase – dijo sin más.

Abrieron las rejas y pase, al frente mío se encontraba el instituto más espectacular que allá visto, caminaba por un camino de piedra y del otro lado estaba un camino para que pudieran pasar los autos y dirigirse hacia el estacionamiento, bueno veré el auto en otro momento pensé y seguí caminando a lo lejos pude ver el instituto era enorme, continúe y fue cuando sentí miradas en mi levante mi mirada y vi a unos chicos que estaban en la entrada eran 2 chicas y 2 chicos habían 3 chicos de ese mismo grupo que me lanzaban miradas envenenadas los cuales eran una chica rubia de cuerpo impactante mirada azulada el otro era alto , musculoso cara redonda con mirada de niño ….parecía un oso …jajaj….bueno el otro era rubio igual que la primera chica con los mismos tonos de ojos los cuales eran azulados pero la única que no me miraba de esa manera me mandaba una sonrisa era una chica pequeña igual a un duende cabellos negros igual que sus ojos era muy bonita. Cuándo pase por la puerta ósea al lado de ellos sentí unos nervios que antes no sentía y luego sentí en mi escudo mental que me estaban atacando con poderes me dio curiosidad e inmediatamente lo copie ..luego sabré que poder es….cuando entre vi a otros vampiros pero no quise prestarles atención fui directo a una sala que decía recepción dentro estaba una señora la cual también era vampiro era regordeta , cabellos color plata que brillaba .

-mire señora me podría dar mis horarios?- le dije educadamente.

- me dice su nombre – dijo de igual forma

-Isabella…Isabella Swan-le respondí.

-Tome estos son el mapa, horarios y llave de su habitación –me dijo seria.

-me diría el nombre de mi compañera?-le pregunte ella inmediatamente reviso en la computadora.

-disculpe pero sus padre hicieron para que no tuviera compañera solo tendrá vecinos–dijo

- gracias-

Salí de la oficina y camine para luego subir hacia las escaleras que eran muy amplias, mi habitación era la 209 …..198….199…..200….201..202..203…204..205….206..207…208…209! Agarre la llave abrí y entre, la habitación era enorme junto con todo lo que le pedí a mis padres pase a la habitación y tire las maletas al lado del closet era muy lindo el cuarto pero ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar era dormir de nuevo estaba muy cansada fui al baño termine de asearme cambiarme con la piyama y fui a la cama estaba segura que era la única persona que dormía en ese instituto….vamos a ver que pasa mañana

**Listo! Y que tal ¿? Les gusto? envíen **_**reviews**_**! Lo que me motiva es el saber el que alguien me este leyendo solo necesito uno y les aseguro que no pasa ni un día y tendrán un nuevo capítulo se los aseguro…**

**DANNACULLEN.S.M ;) **


	2. Amiga en cuestión de segundos

Holaaa!Aquí está el otro capítulo espero y sea de su agrado si les gusto háganmelo saber!... y disculpa si ven algún error ortográfico ;)

_**Personajes Meyer …..tema yo!**_

_**Amiga en cuestión de segundos….**_

_**Bella Pov.**_

Guao sí que tenía mucho sueño apenas toque la almohada y me quede profundamente dormida, bueno ya estaba despierta… si ayer era viernes hoy debía de ser sábado genial! Tenía hoy y mañana para poder conocer el lugar y haci estar lista para el mi primer día de clases aquí.

Me baje de la cama para ir directo al baño me vi en el espejo y estaba algo pálida (o por lo menos más de lo normal) y el cabello algo seco, si definitivamente tenía que alimentarme siendo yo una vampira mitad humana tenía que alimentarme de sangre claro podía sobrevivir con comida pero no era tan fuerte su resulta en lo que iba en la parte de mi imagen y me debilitaba un poco (_iré esta noche a cazar __**pensé ) **_me quite la piyama y me metí en la ducha puse agua fría agarre mi chapo olor a fresas cuando termine cerré la llave Salí de la ducha me seque con la toalla Salí del baño y me dirigí hacia las maletas que estaban aun tiradas al lado del closet las tome y aproveche para acomodar toda la ropa de una vez cuando termine elegí una falda color blanco que me llegaba a medio muslo, una camisa pegada color azul oscuro con unos tacones mortales de color azul oscuro, también elegí una que otra pulsera, brillo sabor fresa y me peine poniéndome el pelo liso y haciéndome rizos en las puntas no estaba muy acostumbrada que digamos en arreglarme tanto pero hoy tenía ganas de ponerme bonita ….si me viera mi madre ahora lloraría de la felicidad! claro si es que su naturaleza la dejara …total cuando termine Salí hacia la sala y cuando me iba a sentar en el sofá…..

Toc toc toc!

Esa era la puerta! _Tonta! Claro que es la puerta ¡! Pensé _) me levante del sofá para abrir la puerta y cuando la abrí me quede en shock al frente mío estaba la vampirita amistosa que vi ayer!.

-Hola! Tu eres Isabella Swan no?- me pregunto la vampirita

- sí pero llámame..-no me dejo terminar.

- Bella ya lo sé ¡!- dijo eufórica- puedo pasar?- no pude responder ya que entro ella misma- guao tu sí que sabes lo que es una habitación moderna… es igual a la mía! Le exigí a mi familia las mismas cosas! Tengo que admitirlo suelo ser algo mimada ¡! Que linda falda!Ho! Disculpa soy algo hiperactiva lo siento…no te he dicho ni mi nombre! Soy Alice Brandon – cuando termino tenía una gran sonrisa puesta en la cara yo aun seguía en shock.

-no…no tranquila Alice – tartamudee un poco - gracias lo de la falda…. toma asiento – la invite, caminamos y nos sentamos en el sofá que hace no más de 2 minutos me iba a sentar yo el cual estaba compuesto por dos puestos

- gracias- me respondió.

-tengo algo de curiosidad dime como supiste mi nombre- le pregunte

-es que tengo un poder el cual es poder ver el futuro –dijo orgullosa de sí misma

- a ok y dime porque esta agradable visita por parte tuya Alice- le dije muy educada.

- ha! Que linda eres Bella es que cuando te vi supe que eras diferente, no solo porque desde aquí puedo oír tu corazón si no que te quería advertir de algunas cosas sobre aquí pero primero quiero aclarar que no tengo nada contra ti más bien se que seremos muy buenas amigas ahora solo te quiero quitar algunas dudas que me imagino que tienes ahora- me respondió.

-Me alegro mucho Alice primero tengo esta pregunta ¿por que ustedes tienen ojos de colores diferentes a los de los vampiros normales?-le pregunte curiosa tenía esa duda desde que vi al guardia que estaba en la reja.

- bueno, principalmente veo que estabas algo salida del tema sobre nuestra naturaleza …jajaj que cómica ya veo porque tus padres te trajeron a este instituto bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta hay dos clases de vampiros, obvio está el de la clase normal que son los que tienen solo ojos rojos , negro o dorados si es que toma sangre de animal, corren súper rápido , palidez, no comen comida etc. Total a diferencia de la otra clase son nuestros ojos los cuales representan nuestra vida humana…-hay la interrumpí

-ósea que el color de sus ojos fueron los mismo a cuando eran humanos – le dije

- exacto y también hay otra cosa…nos podemos alimentar de nuestra pareja – me quede atónita.

- ósea que tienen sangre corriendo por sus venas?- le pregunte

-si! Claro no corriendo ya que nuestro corazón no late solo sabemos que la tenemos pero solo nos podemos alimentar de otra persona pero tiene que ser nuestra pareja por toda nuestra eternidad para los que aun no la encuentran pueden alimentarse de sangre humana o animal – me explico

- mis padres son vampiros tradicionales no se porque no me contaron sobre ustedes ….y aquí todos los vampiros son así ¿?

-no, hay algunos que son normales como también hay de la otra clase también hay otra cosa, si sientes que te miran feo dímelo si?- yo solo asentí – bueno cuéntame de ti …porque tu piel es tan caliente -dijo tomándome la mano

-no lo sé haci naci –dije

-veo que tu corazón es rápido mas de lo normal en un humano es como un colibrí –dijo risueña – tus ojos son chocolate que chimbo que los míos sean de un negro aburrido – dijo.

-no son aburridos Alice son muy expresivos-le dije

-hay sigo diciendo que eres muy linda…por cierto eres hermosísimas más que una amiga mía que se llama Rosalie por qué será? nunca vi a nadie más linda a acepción de Heidi – dijo dudosa

-es que tengo 3 dones- bufe

- si?-dijo alegre-cuales?

-el primero es que me puedo convertirme en lo que yo quiera ya sea animal , objeto y hasta personas el segundo …bu..bueno belleza exagerada y el otro es poder copiar el poder de los demás pero yo lo llamo espejo- dije

-que súper tu primer poder lo vas a necesitar mucho aquí ¡! El segundo si le llego a contar a Rosalie te mata por la envidia y el tercero… espera! No puedes copiar mi poder! No tiene onda el que sea la única vidente para que luego tu me lo quites que injusto - dijo haciendo un puchero.

- tranquila Alice te juro que no voy a copiar tu poder – le dije

- de verdad?- dijo con los ojos luminosos – sea cual sea tu curiosidad?- yo solo asentí.

- de verdad sea cual sea mi curiosidad – le dije con una sonrisa .

- eres la mejor!- grito saltando sobre mi para darme un abrazo – y dime que pensabas hacer hoy – me dijo cuando se recompuso y sentándose en su lugar de antes, vi por la gran ventana que tenia la sala y ya se había hecho de noche guao! Si que paso el tiempo!- veo que te diste cuenta – dijo viéndome mi expresión – ahora responde.

- iba a cazar, quieres venir? yo solo me cambio los tacones por algo mas cómodo y listo – le dije parándome pero cuando me voltee vi que su mirada estaba perdida - Alice que te pasa?- cuando se recobro dijo.

- si estoy perfectamente y con respecto a lo de la caza no iré gracias y ni se te ocurra quitarte esos tacones ya sabrás porque-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- por cierto para adelantarte un poco las cosas mañana ibas a adivinar un poder que copiaste y fue el de mi novio Jasper ahora puedes controlar los sentimientos y si preguntas como lo se me lo ibas a decir de todas maneras mañana… chao Bella! - dijo dándome un Beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo que porque si no fuera vampiro ni la hubiera visto.

-Bueno Bella vamos de caza – dije hablándome a mi misma…

_**Y que tal! Les gusto disculpa si las deje en suspenso ….¿por que será que Alice se comporto haci ¿? Será que Bella vera a alguien en especial ¿? Bueno déjenme comentarios mensajes , reviews lo que sea cualquier duda que tengan háganmelo saber y yo les respondo …díganme si están muy cortos los capítulos o si los dejo haci…si quieren algo en especial en la historia informen y si se puso aburrida también….BEYYYYY**_

_**Dannacullen.s.m **___


	3. caza con sorpresas

_**Hola!**_ _**Este capítulo lo actualice más rápido ya que me dio como un ataque de querer seguir actualizando bueno aquí se los dejo…..;)**_

_**Meyer hiso los personajes yo la historia …..**_

_**Caza con sorpresas.**_

**BELLA pov.**

Agarre las llaves de la habitación y Salí en el pasillo que había al salir de los cuartos habían varios vampiros y todos me miraban de la misma manera…con desprecio…. No aguantaba eso, pronto verán y se darán cuenta que a mi nadie juzga corrí a velocidad vampírica hasta que llegue a un bosque que quedaba cerca del instituto me imagino para aquellos que les guste cazar animales, seguí corriendo sin parar lo único que quería era alejarme de ese lugar continúe corriendo y sintiendo la brisa correr por mi cara hasta que algo duro me llevo hacia el suelo era frio y ….de hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda y cabellos cobrizos….

**EDWARD pov.**

No entendía porque todos estaban enojados solo por la entrada de una estudiante nueva que daño podría causarnos? Yo estaba entrando hacia mi habitación

-Eddy!-no otra vez!-Eddy cielo tengo algo que contarte –me dijo Tanya deteniendo mi entrada hacia el cuarto

-que es Tanya –le dije

-bueno es relacionado con la chica nueva-dijo –es que ella no es una vampira como nosotros es una vampira mitad humana –me quede atónito

-como que mitad humana por que la directora no la hecho apenas pensó en venir ella –dije molesto

-no lo sé solo quise venir y comentarte eso ….por cierto que pensabas hacer tu en la habitación tan solito-dijo insinuándose

-no Tanya te dije que me dejaras tranquilo si?-le dije enojado- me voy a cazar y espero no me sigas

Salí del instituto para luego correr hacia el bosque pare para poder escuchar, lo que oía era el sonido de un corazón muy acelerado y estaba cerca Salí corriendo hacia el creyendo que era un ciervo hasta que me estampe con algo o mejor decir alguien el cual su piel ardía pero lo raro era que no se sentía para nada mal cuando levante la vista vi a la chica más hermosa que haya visto en mi eterna vida, ojos color chocolate, cabello del mismo color pero su olor era muy dulce y hay me acorde de su corazón y vi que teníamos una posición comprometedora ya que estaba entre sus pierna ella debajo de mí y yo con mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza y me aleje completamente de ella la cual seguía en el suelo mirándome atónita .

-disculpa no te vi-mentí y dije fríamente.

-no tranquilo no hay problema-dijo sin ninguna emoción levantándose

-haci que tu eres la hibrida no?-le pregunte

-sí pero llámame Bella- el nombre le quedaba perfecto igual que el atuendo que usaba y con esos tacones…..guao.

-prefiero hibrida –le dije para molestarla lo cual funciono ya que frunció el seño.

-y tu cómo te llamas?- dijo con tono molesto.

-Edward Cullen-le respondí-pero hazme un favor-le dije acercándome hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro, normalmente las ponía nerviosas solo con eso

-cual?-dijo sin inmutarse lo cual me sorprendió

-no le digas a nadie que hablamos hoy si?-le dije

-porque?-pregunto

-ya lo sabrás hibrida….-y de ahí desaparecí corriendo hacia mi habitación y cerré la puerta para luego afincarme en ella.

_Pero que chica tan interesante__**… termine pensando**_

**BELLA pov.**

Pero que se creía el!y porque rayos me llama hibrida si le dije que me llamara Bella es muy lindo si pero muy fastidioso!huyyyy! aun no entiendo el porqué no decirle a nadie sobre el que me lo encontrara en el bosque total seguí con la caza y termine con tres venados grandes y uno chiquito sí que tenia sed esa noche y no sabía porque medio más cuando ese tal Edward se estrello contra mí y su olor no solo era de vampiro si no que también muy dulce me imagino por su sangre ese era uno de los vampiros que me dijo Alice debe de estar soltero ya que estaba cazando y no alimentándose del cuello de una vampira

No sé porque pero eso me alegro más de lo debido…

**Y que tal!les gusto? Sé que está muy corto pero por lo menos actualice rápido nos leemos pronto BEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY**

**Reviews…. reviews….comentarios lo que quieran pero escriban plisss**

**Dannacullen.s.m **


	4. El plan

_**Holaaa! Aquí está el otro capi disfruten! XD**_

_**Meyer hiso los personajes **_

_**El Plan**_

_**Capitulo anterior:**_

Pero que se creía el!y porque rayos me llama hibrida si le dije que me llamara Bella es muy lindo si pero muy fastidioso!huyyyy! aun no entiendo el porqué no decirle a nadie sobre el que me lo encontrara en el bosque total seguí con la caza y termine con tres venados grandes y uno chiquito sí que tenia sed esa noche y no sabía porque medio más cuando ese tal Edward se estrello contra mí y su olor no solo era de vampiro si no que también muy dulce me imagino por su sangre ese era uno de los vampiros que me dijo Alice debe de estar soltero ya que estaba cazando y no alimentándose del cuello de una vampira

No sé porque pero eso me alegro más de lo debido…

_**BELLA POV.**_

Después fui directo a mi habitación pasando por unas cuantas canchas y una pisina enorme cuando entre a la habitación fui directo a mi laptop la cual estaba en mi cuarto sobre un escritorio me senté y revise mis correos tenia uno de mi mamá.

_De: Renne_

_Para: Bella _

_Hola! Hija como estas? Ya te instalaste bien?sé que será algo incomodo pero eso ya pasara con el tiempo ….responde pronto ._

_Con amor tu madre_

_De: Bella_

_Para : Renne _

_Hola mamá …estoy perfecta nada que no esté en su lugar….y si, ya me instale y no te preocupe si me siento incomoda me miran algo raro si pero nada que no pase de eso pasado mañana comienzo clases y conocí a una amiga y me explico sobre los otros vampiro, porque nunca me contaron sobre ellos?...después seguiré ahora tengo algo de sueño.. bey._

De ahí lo único que hice fue cerrar la computadora me levante para irme a bañar me sentía mugrosa después de que me tumbaran contra la tierra que estaba algo húmeda tenia las ropas llenas de barro entre al baño me quite la ropa y entre a la ducha cuando termine de bañarme Salí de la ducha para luego volverme a vestir con ropa de salida no quería irme a dormir simplemente lo puse en el mensaje que le di a mi madre porque no quería seguir escribiendo, total cuando termine de alistarme me vestí igual solo que con otros colores los cuales eran entre rojo y negro me puse brillo color rojo sabor a cereza y listo! Salí de la habitación antes agarrando el mapa del colegio me sentía algo desorientada ya que no he visto todo el instituto solo algunas cosas, bueno camine y baje por el ascensor que chimbo que Alice no me dijo su número de habitación se fue tan rápido como vino solo en cuestión de segundos, quería ir hacia la plaza haci que abrí el mapa que tenía en las manos y me memorice donde quedaba lo cerré y cuando las puertas se abrieron salí para encontrarme con una vampira que me miraba con odio apenas se fijo en mi, era de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes pero más opacos que los de Edward …espera! Que hacía yo pensando en el! moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro para quitarlo de mi mente solo pase por un lado de ella y sin querer roce su brazo y creo que eso le molesto ya que se volteo y me miro fijamente a los ojos, hay inmediatamente sentí que me estaban atacando con poderes pero podía bloquearlo, ella se quedo en shock cuando vio que no me pasaba nada yo aproveché, copie su poder y lo utilice contra ella .

-HAAAHAA!PARA…PARA!-grito tirándose al piso yo me asuste y deje de utilizar ese poder que a mi parecer era muy macabro –como hiciste eso! Ese poder es mío ¡! Como no pudo funcionar en ti!-siguió gritando solo que con menos fuerza y levantándose para mirar detrás de mi hombro.

Yo me gire y vi que habían vampiros alrededor nuestro pero hubo uno que se acerco y se puso al lado de la vampira.

-Jane estas bien?-le dijo ella solo asintió haciéndose la víctima–y tu engendro del dominio ¡! Que le hiciste!-me dijo y me puse furiosa.

-como que qué le hice ella fue la que me quiso atacar primero – le replique –yo solo me defendí.

-si claro – dijo con sarcasmo – tu tuviste que…-no pudo terminar.

-Que está pasando aquí ¡!– dijo Edward todos se callaron y le prestaron atención, como si fuera su rey o algo por el estilo que absurdo bufé – y bien quien me va a explicar?- dijo ya al lado nuestro cuando se acercó pude olerlo y me dio una sed repentina comenzó a arderme la garganta no entendía lo que pasaba.

-solo que esta cosa –dijo refiriéndose a mí con desprecio Dimitri-a atacado a Jane – la aludida solo asintió.

-Bueno Dimitri tu y yo sabemos que Jane está en perfectas condiciones a sí que problema resuelto-dijo con simpleza ..como que problema resuelto y yo! Cuando estaba a punto de irse lo tome del abrazo y eso sorprendió a muchos- que quieres?- dijo con desprecio y también lo sentí ya que con el poder de ese tal Jasper podía sentir las emociones de los demás.

-Aclarar cosas …yo solo pase al lado su..- fui interrumpida

-no tienes derecho de hablar después de haberle hecho eso a Jane – dijo una vampira de cabellos rubio fresa y ojos dorados que salió de entre los vampiros espectadores.

-ya Tanya simplemente vámonos….ya se pueden retiran los mirones!- dijo Edward y los vampiros se retiraron mientras él y algunos vampiros mas lo seguían.

Mientras, yo me quede sola en ese pasillo camine hacia la plaza pensando en lo que me acababa de pasar no entendía, que tenia de malo yo nada! Están seriamente locos de remate, cuando levante la vista al frente mío había un gran jardín con una enorme fuente en todo el medio, camine por un caminito de piedras hasta llegar hacia un árbol el cual se me había hecho algo difícil el llegar a el, que mal que no había traído un libro era tan pacifico y gracias a dios no había nadie más, total me senté y al lado tenía un laguito este lugar estaba un poco escondido ya que tenía varios arbustos alrededor y se asía un poco difícil encontrarlo era hermoso, toque el agua del laguito estirando el brazo y con la punta de mis dedos note que era algo fría lo cual me encantaba tome una flor que flotaba sobre ella y la tome entre mis manos era de un profundo color negro y por cada pétalo en las puntas se le podía distinguir un toque de rojo pero casi no se le veía, me la acomode en el cabello, mire el cielo y estaba estrellado ya que este instituto estaba algo apartado de la ciudad vi una estrella fugaz y rápido cerré los ojos pidiendo un deseo, sabía que era algo infantil pero cuando era niña mi madre me contaba historias el cual cuando le pedias un deseo a una estrella fugas esta se hacía realidad tenía una sonrisa asomándose por mi cara al recordar eso y _desee poder dejar con las palabras en la boca a cada uno de los vampiros que me dijeron abominación , demonio , hibrida y todo a lo que se asemeje_….respire profundamente y pude distinguir un olor que hiso que me ardiera la garganta y después escuche unos arbustos moviéndose abrí los ojos de golpe y cuando me fije en lo que tenía a mi alrededor no pude ver u oír nada mas que solo …. la oscuridad junto con el silencio…hay me acorde lo tarde que era me pare y Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta …

-Hola!- dijo Alice asustándome.

-Alice casi me matas de un susto!-la regañe

-huy perdón ¡!.. Quería preguntarte solo como te fue en la caza de hoy- dijo inocentemente

-si claro cómo no-dije con sarcasmo – te quiero dentro ahora!- le dije abriendo la habitación, entro como niña regañada.

-pero yo que hice- replico sentándose en el sofá.

-no me vengas con eso ahora ¡!- le dije – tu sabias que me iba a encontrar con ese tal Cullen – no quise pronunciar ni su nombre.

-y que tiene eso de malo ha!-dijo

-so..solo que hay! Me cae mal no te enteraste de lo que paso hace un rato?- le pregunte

-sí y te felicito! Ahora tienes uno de los poderes más grandes de esta escuela Jane era muy admirada por su poder – dijo feliz

-Alice eso no me interesa ni un comino! lo que me molesta es la manera en que me tratan ni si quiera me dejaron explicarme eso es inju…

-has que se arrepientan de lo que hicieron – dijo como si nada y hay me acorde del deseo que pedí _poder dejar con las palabras en la boca a cada uno de los vampiros que me dijeron abominación, demonio, hibrida y todo a lo que se asemeje._

_-_tienes razón!-le dije – hare que se arrepientan! Que vean que puedo llegar a ser mejor que ellos!

-si!-dijo entusiasta – y como harás para que te acepten?

-fácil! Me he dado cuenta que Ese tal Edward es muy querido aquí, me pregunto qué pasaría si el llegara a mostrar interés en mi – dije con la cara en alto y comenzando a dar vueltas por toda la sala Alice me seguía con la mirada y con una sonrisa picara en los labios-tal vez si ellos vieran que él me muestra respeto los demás también lo hagan y no volveria a pasar lo que paso hoy – dije frunciendo el seño al recordarlo.

-ok es muy buena tu idea me gusta como piensas solo tengo una opinión-dijo yo me interesé y termine sentándome al lado suyo-tal vez puedas irte acercando a él, no se toparte con él una que otra vez por un pasillo vacio o molestarlo, estoy muy clara en que el odia que alguien se atreva a contradecirlo o le insulte pero haci puedes llamar la atención siendo el primer vampiro en contradecirle o para decirlo más claro primer casi vampiro jaja- termino diciendo – total..te queria avisar y decirte que va haber una fiesta y quería invitarte.

-hay no Alice, no es que no quiera acompañarte si no que no voy a disfrutar, nadie va a querer hablarme Alice- le dije

-pero es que aun no he terminado quería contarte que es una fiesta de mascaras! Es el viernes que viene, en un club muy bueno de aquí se alquilará solo para nosotros - dijo saltando en su asiento –no es lo máximo! pode…-de repente sus ojos se iluminaron –tengo la mejor idea del mundo! Te disfrazo y te presento como una persona diferente! Aprovechas y te acercas a Edward! …Aquí hay dos vampiros que tienen un don cada uno el primero se llama Joel puede hacer que cualquier cosa desaparezca ósea puede hacer que el sonido de tu corazón no se oiga ya que lo esconde y el otro vampiro se llama franco simplemente hace que las cosas hagan lo al revés por ejemplo, puede hacer que tu piel caliente sea fría al tacto ves! es divertido! Y más porque puedes copiarlos-dijo al fin risueña

-me gusta tu idea –dije asintiendo-perooooo…..como me llamaría?-pregunte.

-no lo sé..-dijo pensando.

Yo mientras tanto me acorde de la flor que tenía en el cabello la tome entre mis manos y la mire fijamente comencé a caminar hasta llegar a la ventana y me afinqué a ella aun mirando la bella flor y la idea me vino de repente.

-Black Rose – se me salió de los labios.

-si! Pero no Black Rose sino más bien Rose Black! Me gusta mucho – dijo parándose del sofá –no te he presentado a mis amigos todavía, lo hare el lunes, que piensas hacer mañana ya que es tu ultimo día de fin de semana?

-no lo sé tal vez camine por ahí o simplemente me quedo aquí tranquila – le dije mirándola ahora a ella.

-entonces Isabella Swan cuál es el plan!-Dijo con entusiasmo.

-lo enamorare-dije con fuerza – enamorare a Edward Cullen!.

-exacto! Bueno aprovecho y te digo de una vez mi habitación es la 166 nos vemos beeyyy!- se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla para luego irse, yo mientras tanto seguía pensando en lo que me acababa de comprometer….

_Lo enamorare__**….pensé decidida **_

_**Y que tal, les gusto? Se puso algo interesante….Díganme lo que piensan sobre el Beeyyy!**_ Reviews!

_**Dannacullen.s.m**_


	5. intrusa

_**Hola! ya llego otro capi nuevo! Digan su opinión sobre el :) haaa! Gracias por todos esos comentarios tan hermosos que me dieron ¡! :´) lloro de la alegría ¡! GRACIAS!**_

_**Meyer hiso los personajes yo la trama..**_

_**Intrusa**_

_**Edward pov.**_

Aun seguía pensando en lo que paso con la hibrida y Jane, sabía muy bien que Jane fue la que comenzó con el problema pero, como le iba a dar la razón a ella?, simplemente no podía y lo peor fue que cuando traté de leerle la mente no pude ya que ella debía de tener un tipo de escudo mental.

Seguía fastidiado ya que ni Tanya ni otros 2 vampiros más me dejaban tranquilo seguían replicando sobre la hibrida y lo salvaje que era.

-ya! –grite molesto-Déjenme tranquilo no quiero que nadie más me siga, escucharon?-los 2 vampiros solo se dignaron a asentir e irse – Tanya, ahora que quieres podrías dejarme solo?.

-no, tu estas muy distinto desde que vino esa rara –dijo Tanya – ya no quieres que nadie se te acerque o te hable, que te pasa Edward?-pregunto

-Nada ¡! Nada me pasa ahora simplemente vete si?- le dije.

-pero Eddy!- dijo colgándose de mi brazo – porque no quieres que este contigo? Siempre te he dicho mis sentimientos hacia ti – suspire.

-porque eres de la otra clase de vampiros Tanya yo quiero poder unirme a esa persona no solo atreves de besos o abrazos sino también alimentarme de ella, compartir mi sustento de vida con esa persona-le dije explicándole – yo de ti no me puedo alimentar y eso a mí me lo pide mi naturaleza, ahora déjame tranquilo si?-dije apartándola de mí para darme la vuelta.

Camine por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que daba un atajo hacia la plaza pase por un camino de piedras para llegar hacia ese lugar secreto que tanto me gustaba estar cuando quería estar solo, ya que era difícil de encontrar haci que nadie sabía de su existencia más que yo…pero me quede con las palabras en la boca cuando admire aquella escena.

Hay sentada justamente en el mismo sitio donde me gustaba estar estaba nada mas y nada menos que la hibrida con los ojos cerrados, con una exótica flor en su hermosa melena y una sonrisa adornando su rostro y yo que creía que ese lugar me daba paz. Pues no, nada me había dado tanta paz que aquella escena, pero sin querer moví uno de los arbustos y tuve que salir corriendo de ahí antes de que me pudiera ver.

Regrese a mi habitación pensando que desde que la vi no asía más que salir de mi habitación y volver a ella pero con Bella en mis pensamientos y ahí mismo pensé _Yo soy Edward Cullen! no puedo dejar que esa hibrida se meta y acerque tanto a mi no claro que no!Ni puede ni la dejare_…termine para luego sentarme en mi sofá viendo hacia la ventana ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Cuando vi que amanecía Salí de la habitación cerré la puerta para luego darme la vuelta e ir hacia los ascensores, me metí en él y pulse un botón que me dirigía hacia el primer piso levante la mirada y Salí de el cuando se abrieron las puertas, seguí caminando hasta que llegue a un jardín y me senté en un banco que había.

Hay a lo lejos me sorprendió ver a Alice Brandon junto con la vampira / humana, sabía muy bien que ella era muy sociable pero no creí que tanto como para salir junto con la hibrida, parecía que le estaba mostrando el lugar, me imagino que para que mañana supiera donde estaba cada cosa y no tuviera que estar preguntando sabiendo que nadie le iba a responder. Me pare del banco y seguí caminando me dieron ganas de volver al mismo lugar que quería ir ayer haci que me encamine hacia la plaza volví a coger el mismo camino de piedras hasta que llegue a donde quería, me senté abajo del árbol y me quede mirando el laguito hasta que encontré una flor idéntica que había tenido en el cabello la hibrida ayer, estaba flotando sobre el agua la tome y me la quede mirando, haci estuve hasta que se hiso de noche.

-tú qué haces aquí?-dijo una voz musical, cuándo levante la vista me encontré con la hibrida y me di cuenta que su piel tenía un tono extraño pero lindo a la luz de la luna.

-yo soy el que debería preguntar no lo crees?-dije levantándome.

-sí, puede ser-dijo dándome la razón pero con la mirada en alto -pero yo encontré este lugar antes que tu- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-claro que no! Soy yo el que lo hiso primero! haci que mejor vete, aquí eres tú la _intrusa _-le dije tomándola por los hombros sintiendo leves cosquilleos ya que los tenia descubiertos para después voltearla y empujarla levemente – chaaooo- cante

-como que chao? Estás loco! suenas como idiota cuando cantas _chaaaooo_ -dijo intentando imitar mi voz, hay mismo me enoje podía aguantar muchas cosas pero que me insulten nunca.

-loco , idiota ja! Si claro-dije con sarcasmo amargo –este lugar lo encontré antes de haberte visto siquiera

-y eso me importa un comino! Que yo sepa este instituto es para los alumnos y eso suma este lugar – dijo acercándose a mí.

-haaa si? Eres la cosa más insoportable que he conocido si es que se te puede llamar haci, porque no sé ni que cosa eres.. bueno tal vez si, eres una rareza de la naturaleza!-dije acercándome mas a ella .

-rareza yo? Por lo menos soy eso y no un niño mimado con complejo de _yo tengo todo lo que quiero_-dijo haciendo que nuestros rostros estuvieran a centímetros tanto que sentía su aliento sobre mi rostro y nos fuimos acercado mas y mas hasta…

-Eddy! - dijo la voz de Tanya llamándome – donde estas? – yo me aleje de la hibrida moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro ya que estaba un poco confundido.

- casi! - creí escuchar proveniente de ella pero no estaba seguro ya que fue un leve susurro, cuanto me hubiese gustado leerle los pensamientos en ese mismo instante

-hasta luego Hibrida-dije sin más para luego salir de ese lugar.

Tanya estaba junto a la fuente que tenia la plaza.

-qué bueno que te encuentro te he estado buscando desde hace mas de una hora dónde estabas metido?-comenzó a decir.

-Tanya yo no te debo explicaciones! -le dije molesto –no eres nadie para estarme controlando donde o no voy-ella se cruzo de brazos.

-haay! No puedo con tigo yo me largo-dijo corriendo hacia el instituto yo mientras tanto volví hacia mi lugar especial pero ya la hibrida se había ido.

_Genial! ….__**Pensé con sarcasmo.**_

_**BELLA pov.**_

Y lo vuelvo a decir.. no lo aguanto! Ok si, fue mi idea molestarlo primero ya que esa era la idea del plan de Alice y mío pero sí que se paso cuando me dijo rareza de la naturaleza ¡! Eso sí que me ofendió y mucho, pero también me molestó que cuando estaba tan cerca de el venga esa tal Tanya nos interrumpiera y luego el se fuera huuuyy! La odio!

Me fui corriendo hacia mi habitación queriéndome olvidar de todo lo que rondaba por mi cabeza camine hasta mi cuarto para ir directo al baño me bañe , seque y vestí poniéndome una piyama color azul que consistía en un pequeño short y una franelita de tirantes para después quedarme profundamente dormida…_mañana es mi primer día de clases_.. Fue lo último que pensé.

_**Listo! Y que tal, les gusto? yo espero que si! Renviws! …renviws!….comentarios lo que quieran, pero manden pliss! **_

_**Dannacullen.s.m ;)**_


	6. conociendo amistades

_**Holaa! Estoy aquí de nuevo!… espero y les guste este capi…. recuerden que soy nueva y me estoy adaptando a esto de escribir una historia ;) **_

_**NOTA: DIGANME SI SE PONE ABURRIDA O FASTIDIOSA! **_

_**Meyer hiso los personajes y…ya saben el resto.**_

_**Capitulo 6: conociendo amistades…**_

_**BELLA pov.**_

Me levante para luego estirarme y frotarme los ojos fui y me senté en una silla que tenia al lado de la computadora ya que se me había olvidado revisarla y mi mama me ``mata´´ si tardo mucho.

_De: Renne_

_Para: Bella _

_Hija me alegro que tengas de amiga una vampira al fin estas socializando con vampiros! Ves! yo te lo dije todo va ser más llevadero ahora ….y con respecto a tu pregunta buenooo…no te dijimos nada porque queríamos que aprendieras mas sobre nuestra especie por ti misma, viéndolo con tus propios ojos. Besos_

_Con mucho amor. Tu madre _

_De: Bella_

_Para: Renne_

_Tranquila mamá lo bueno es que ya estoy aclarada en esa parte ..hoy comienzo mi primer día de clases, deséame suerte ..byyeee!_

Cerré la computadora y camine hacia el baño, me bañe y seque para luego salir del baño y dirigirme hacia el closet donde tenía guardado mi uniforme me comencé a poner mi falda o mejor dicho minifalda ya que le dije a mi madre que tenía que ser haci, cuando termine de abrocharla me termine de poner la camisa me la metí dentro de la falda, me puse un chaleco color azul y unas zapatillas .

TOC TOC TOC!

Escuche que alguien estaba llamando a la habitación haci que Salí del cuarto y abrí la puerta

-hola! Alice, pasa..-le dije invitándola a que entrara.

-hola!- dijo Alice pasando- mira lo que te traje – traía en las manos un par de zapatos para el uniforme solo que estos llevaban un poco de tacón – (vi) que traías una falda algo corta y por eso no te puse mas tacón, yo misma los diseñe ¿pero qué tal?

-está muy bonito Alice gracias!-dije tomando los zapatos– perooo…no me voy a ver algo estúpida con ellos?-ella frunció el seño y puso sus dos manitas cada una al lado de su cintura.

-ósea que me veo estúpida? – dijo alzando el pie,mostrándome los suyos los cuales eran mucho más altos, pero tenía razón, ella se veía muy linda y coqueta con ellos puestos

-NO! No Alice no quise decir eso-dije negando con la cabeza-más bien me los pondré ahora mismo-me senté en el sofá y de inmediato me quite los míos para luego ponerme los suyos, una de las cosas que aprendí en estos 2 cortos días es no contradecir a Alice – listo! Y ¿cómo me quedan?

-genial! Algo me decía que te los tenía que traer –dijo emocionada – dame tu horario para verlo- me levante del sofa para ir a buscar mi horario en mi cuarto que estaba al lado de mi laptop salí y se lo entregue, ella tenía en las manos lo que parecía ser el suyo- tenemos literatura juntas – bufo- odio esa materia ¿a ti te gusta?-yo asentí- genial haci me ayudas, bueno también tenemos matemáticas-yo puse mala cara lo cual noto- y deportes juntas, nuestra primera clase es literatura…no te gusta matemáticas?.

- no, la odia tanto como tu odias literatura-le dije

-pues a mí sí!, yo te ayudo con las tareas y exámenes, listo ya podemos irnos- anuncio yo tome mis libros para poder ponerlos en mi casillero nuevo.

-Alice y tus libros?-pregunte ya encaminándonos a hacia el ascensor.

-ya yo los guarde para haci ahorrar tiempo y guardar los tuyos, ya sabía que no lo habías hecho todavía –dijo pulsando un botón para dirigirnos hacia el primer piso cuando se abrieron las puertas caminamos para salir del edificio el cual era el de las chicas ya que el de los chicos era el de al lado.

Llegamos a otro edificio el cual era el 3-b donde quedaba nuestro salón de literatura y las otras clases ya Alice me avía enseñado todo el lugar para haci no perderme y no tuviera que preguntar.

-Alice aquí hay tu sabes..¿Desayuno y almuerzo?-le pregunte.

-no, solo hay recesos –respondió.

-y en clases de deportes, terminan destruyendo las canchas?-le dije dudosa.

-jajajajaja….no!jajajaja claro que no, el profesor de deporte siempre nos vigila, podemos jugar con todo menos con la fuerza y sin nuestros dones..Claro aunque a veces hago trampita pero no le digas! jajajajaja-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-no jajaja no lo haré-le dije cómplice

Ya nosotras estábamos pasando por los casilleros y hay me acorde.

-Alice mi casillero es el 206 –le informe ella asintió y lo comenzamos a buscar hasta que lo encontramos, lo abrí con mi llave y metí los libros menos el de literatura y clases siguientes para después guardarlos en mi bolso que tenia colgando al hombro luego cerré el casillero y comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia el salón ya habían bastantes alumnos por todos los pasillos uno que otro guardando sus cosas en su casillero y otros ya en los salones.

Mientras, nosotras ya habíamos llegado al salón entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa bacía, el profesor aun no había llegado todavía, sentía que tenía varias miradas en mi y cuando levante la vista todos los vampiros de esa clase me miraban horrible…con desprecio…dio, etc. Y Alice se dio cuenta ya que dijo.

-Guaaoo! Bella sí que tienes miradas en ti debe ser por lo linda que te ves hoy!-dijo con la voz lo suficientemente alta como para que los vampiros dejaran de mirarme.

-gracias –susurre

-tranquila-dijo con una sonrisa la cual respondí.

-Hola alumnos-dijo el profesor entrando al salón lo cual hiso que todo el mundo se callara – veo que tenemos alumna nueva, párate y presentate- yo asentí y me pare.

-soy Isabella Swan y vengo de forks-dije para luego sentarme no queria decir mucho.

-para lo que me importa-escuche decir a una chica de cabellos caramelo y ojos rojos-hay perdón se escucho! Up!-y con eso todo el salón se puso a reír.

-orden!-exclamo el profesor y todos le hicieron caso-quería contarles que hoy comenzaremos con los autores más reconocidos del mundo alguien me dice uno?-yo inmediatamente levante la mano-si?.

- **_William Shakespeare_** -el asintió con una sonrisa.

-muy buena respuesta Isabella-dijo.

-Bella solo llámeme Bella-le dije.

-bueno Bella…alguien más sabe otro?-yo rápidamente arranque una hoja de mi libreta y copie un nombre.

_Alice di este:_

_Charles Dickens._

Ella leyó y asintió, para luego levantar la mano.

-dime Alice-dijo el profesor algo sorprendido.

-**Charles Dickens** – dijo sonriente.

-muy buena respuesta!-dijo el profesor-ya te está haciendo efecto eso de ser compañera de Bella te felicito.

-Gracias!-dijo aplaudiendo.

Cuando sonó la campana antes el profesor nos dijo que no pondría tarea ya que era el primer día lo cual hiso que todos salieran alegres.

-Bella gracias por ayudarme en clase , viste la cara que puso el profesor!-dijo feliz-tenía tiempo que no respondía a una de sus preguntas lo cual equivale a nunca-dijo haciendo una mueca.

-jajajaja no hay de que tranquila-ya nosotras nos estábamos encaminando hacia el salón de matemáticas cuando llegamos nos sentamos juntas de nuevo y el profesor llego unos minutos después cuando me voltee a ver a Alice tenia la vista perdida ya sabía por qué.

-Alice que vistes?-le dije cuando su vista volvió a la normalidad.

-solo te quiero decir que la respuesta es 188.929 ya sabrás porque-dijo sin más.

-hola clase hoy comenzaremos con unos planteamientos, algo completamente sencillo ya que comenzamos clases – dijo el profesor –veo que llego una alumna nueva porque no comienzas tu?-yo solo asentí algo nerviosa me pare de mi puesto y camine hacia la pizarra el profesor, ya había puesto el problema.

-_Vamos Bella solo pon el número que te dijo Alice y ya-pensé_

Y haci lo hice y el profesor me felicitoyo seguía algo nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que hacia algo haci.

-Gracias Alice-le susurre volviéndome a sentar al lado de Alice, ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Cuando paso ya bastante tiempo y ya algunos alumnos pasaron a la pizarra sonó la campana yo agarre mis libros y los guarde en mi bolso para luego encaminarme junto a Alice al área de receso.

-tenemos receso como por unos 30 minutos, haci que aprovecharemos y te presento a mis amigos si?-solo asentí un poco nerviosa-vamos no será tan malo solo te darán una que otra mirada algo incomoda, pero estoy segura que cuando te conozcan le caerás muy bien-dijo segura.

-gracias Alice me has ayudado mucho estos días-le dije

-lose!-dijo emocionada yo rodé los ojos por lo modesta.

Salimos hacia un jardín inmenso y sentí otra vez que alguien me miraba vi por detrás de mi hombro y me di cuenta que me estaba mirando Edward y cuando notó que me di cuenta que me miraba fijo su vista en unos cuantos chicos que parecían ser de su grupo de amigos.

-mira, ahí están los chicos!-exclamo Alice señalando a los mismos chicos que estaban en la puerta del instituto el día que llegue al colegio.

Cuando llegamos a ellos los cuales estaban sentados en una mesa nos miraron con el seño fruncido.

-No me digas que estuviste desaparecida estos días solo para poder estar con esta!-dijo la chica de cabellos rubios mirándome de arriba y abajo penetrándome con su mirada azulada.

-pues esta! Tiene nombre el cual es Bella y quieras o no ella va a estar con migo todo el tiempo ya que es mi amiga!-dijo sentándose en la mesa para luego mirarme a mi-siéntate Bella!-y haci lo hice

Después de unos minutos de silencio incomodo..

- y como se llaman?-pregunte tratando de ser amable parece que lo logre ya que el vampiro de cuerpo musculoso y mirada de niño relajo la postura y formo una pequeña sonrisa.

-yo me llamo Emmet Mccarty –dijo alzando la mano la cual tome – si que tienes la piel caliente hee?.

-jajajaja..si desde que nací la tengo haci-dije dándole una sonrisa la cual devolvió con más confianza.

-Jasper tú no te vas a presentar?-dijo de pronto Alice.

-disculpa, soy Jasper whitlock –dijo –novio de Alice.

-si lose, Alice me conto mucho sobre ti-le respondí para luego mirar hacia la rubia despampanante ella rodo los ojos.

-yo soy Rosalie Hale –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Alice me conto en un momento que te gustaban mucho los autos yo tengo un Ferrari si quieres un día te lo presto-dije tratando de agradarle lo mejor posible y pareció funcionar ya que sentí que se relajaba mas gracias al don de Jasper.

-un momento, tu eres la dueña de esa preciosura de auto?- dijo Emmet yo asentí – si ella no quiere –dijo señalando a Rosalie – puedo probarlo yo- dijo con ojitos luminosos lo cual me pareció ridículo pero también divertido.

-jajajaja! Claro que te lo prestare tranquilo- le dije con una sonrisa.

-me agradas Bellita-dijo sonriente- no importa que te llame haci verdad?.

-da igual si es nada mas entre nosotros-le dije encogiéndome de hombro.

-ok Bellita- yo sonreí

-yyyy cuando podre utilizar ese auto tuyo-comenzó a decir Rosalie lo cual me alegro mucho.

-que te parece la semana de arriba ya que la fiesta es este fin de …-me calle cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije.

-vas a la fiesta Bellita?-comenzó a decir Emmet lo cual me puso más nerviosa.

-heeee…cambiando de tema Rose ya sabes lo que te vas a poner ese día?- interrumpió Alice otra vez salvándome.

-no, pero podemos ir de compras un día antes de la fiesta quieres acompañarnos Bella?-dijo de pronto Rosalie.

-claro! pero no comprare nada ya que no iré a la fiesta porqueee… mis padres quieren que valla para forks! Si exacto! Mis padres quieren verme-dije inventándome una mentira.

-bueno, iremos este viernes en tu auto para no tener que esperar tanto para estrenarlo!-dijo emocionada Rosalie.

-ok- y haci hablamos hasta que sonó la campana y volvimos a clases.

-hasta luego Bellita-se despidió Emmet.

-chao Bella-dijeron al unísono Jasper y Rosalie.

-luego nos vemos!-les respondí y luego se fueron cada quien por su lado.

-viste te lo dije les agradaste!-me felicito Alice- ahora me toca historia, a ti te toca..-se le perdió la vista por unos momentos y se le formo una sonrisa traviesa en los labios- te toca biología!.. Déjame ponerte brillo y acomodarte un poco-comenzó a ponerme brillo y luego me acomodo un poco el pelo-listo! Chau Bella nos vemos en deportes – a mi me extrañaba la actitud de Alice pero a la vez me parecía muy familiar…_que estará tramando-pensé._

_**Y que tal! Les parece bien?yo espero que sip!**_

_**Quería darle las gracias a estas personas por dejarme reviews y tantos mensajes lindos! Las cuales son:**_

_**Anapottercullen558**_

_**eviita Cullen**_

_**estrella´roses**_

_**Mary240**_

_**Cullen-21-gladys**_

_**Camilitha Cullen**_

_**Anekka**_

_**Amyel1806**_

_**Dari Cullen o´shea**_

_**Marian Fuentes**_

_**Fabi orta de Cullen**_

_**GRACIAS!**_

_**Nos leemos luegooo! Byyeeee!**_

_**Nota: si ven que no he actualizado es porque he tenido problemas con el internet espero y eso no les moleste porque me encanta actualizar haci que por mí no es, por ahora no he tenido problemas con él y espero no tenerlos.**_

_**Besos..Cuídense!**_

_**Dannacullen.s.m :)**_


	7. algo mas de una mirada

_**Hola!aquí estoy de nuevo espero y este capi sea de su agrado ; )**_

_**Capitulo 7:algo mas de una mirada**_

_**EDWARD pov.**_

Estaba hablando con mis `amigos´ en el jardín ya que era la hora del receso todos estábamos sentados en una mesa, deje de prestarle atención a James un compañero nuestro desde hace mucho, para mirar hacia otro lado y mi mirada se centro en la hibrida, estaba junto con Alice, vi que se dio cuenta que la miraba y rápidamente volví a fijar mi vista a mis compañeros pero vi de reojo que ella se dirigía junto con la vampira hacia el grupo de amigos que la vampira tenia.

Cuando sonó la campana todos se fueron a sus clases, me encamine hacia la clase de biología la cual me tocaba en ese momento, cuando llegue me senté en una mesa que estaba al lado de la ventana por lo visto solo faltaba un estudiante de repente sentí que me ardía la garganta para luego escuchar como alguien movía la silla de al lado mío, levante la vista y era la hibrida.

-Hola –dijo.

-hola-esa fue toda la conversación que tuvimos los dos hasta que llego el profesor.

-hola clase..puede levantar la mano el alumno nuevo?-pregunto el profesor el cual la hibrida levanto la mano-Ho! Cuál es tu nombre?-dijo acercándose a nuestra mesa.

-Isabella Swan-dijo la hibrida.

-bueno Isabe….-lo interrumpí.

-Bella profesor – le corregí para después voltearme hacia ella y fijarme en sus ojos, me vino el recuerdo de la primera vez que la conocí y no acepte en llamarla por su nombre- solo Bella.

-gracias señor Cullen por su dato-dijo el profesor-ahora, vamos a hablar sobre las células-dijo esta vez hablándole a los alumnos.

Yo me lo sabía de memoria prácticamente haci que fije mi mirada hacia la ventana y por lo que veía iba a salir el sol, aquí en Inglaterra muy pocas veces salía el sol, cuando comenzaron a salir rayos de sol, todas la mesas que estaban al lado de la ventana, los vampiros sentados en ellas comenzaron a brillar contándome a mí y cuando fije mi mirada en mi compañera ella no brillaba, su piel tenía una luz misteriosa y atrayente al mismo tiempo …era como si te hipnotizara.

-Mira ella no brilla!-comenzó a decir Irina _–pero que rara es ella!-pensó_ no le di importancia alguna ya que tenía la cabeza pensando en muchas cosas.

-no, no lo hace-dije en un pequeño susurro y fijándome en su rostro ella me mandaba una mirada cargada de preguntas.

-eso no importa ahora!-exclamo el profesor –presten aten..-sonó la campana interrumpiéndolo-seguiremos la próxima clase.

Yo guarde mis cosas en mi bolso rápidamente y la seguí ya que parecía que teníamos deportes los dos, estábamos pasando por un pasillo lleno de casilleros y sin más nadie ya que todos entraron ya a los salones, estaba unos pasos atrás de ella lo cual me daba más acceso de ver sus largas y torneadas piernas.

-que tanto me miras?-dijo de pronto ella mirando sobre su hombro y de pronto se detuvo de golpe lo cual hiso que tropezara con ella y callera-haay!-exclamo.

- estas bien?– dije agachándome y ayudándole a recoger algunas cosas que se le cayeron.

-sí pero me duele justo aquí-me dijo indicándome justamente en la rodilla un poco más arriba lo cual me daba acceso de tocar su piel-y que te paso porque te encuentras así de distraído?

-solo estaba distraído y ya -le comente aun viéndole la rodilla.

-espero y esa distracción no te agobie tanto-dijo seductoramente y acercándose un poco a mí.

-bu-bueno creo que mejor vamos ya a dirigirnos hacia las canchas ya que debe de ser tarde-le dije algo nervioso por su cercanía… _que te pasa Edward!-pensé_.

Me pare para luego ayudarla a ella y nos encaminamos hacia las canchas, cuando llegamos, cada quien se fue por su lado yo a los vestidores de chicos y ella al de chicas.

_**BELLA pov.**_

Me encamine victoriosa hacia los vestidores de chicas y me encontré a Alice amarrándose los zapatos.

-Bella y eso que estas tan feliz?-dijo Alice.

-nada solo que hice tartamudear a Edward-le dije

-si, lo (vi) todo!-comento Alice como si hubiera visto la mejor película del mundo-Edward te estaba mirando! Y déjame decir que no con ojos inocentes del todo…jajajaja… eso de pararte de golpe aprovechando lo distraído que estaba y de paso ``caerte´´ y haciéndote la mal herida estuvo buenísimo te felicito!-dijo Alice abrazándome fuerte para luego soltarme –y dime qué piensas hacer en clases de deporte?-me pregunto Alice alzando las cejas yo fruncí el ceño.

-no entiendo Alice?-le dije sin comprender.

-bueno si combinas, franelas pegadas + chores cortos + plan de enamoramiento + mucho contacto físico = a tu qué crees?-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-tienes razón, no he inventado nada, por ahora pienso improvisar –le dije, yo comencé a cambiarme con una franela pegada, chores cortos y unos tenis-listo ahora manos a la obra.

-con todo amiga!-animo Alice siguiéndome.

-bien clase reúnanse-dijo el profesor, todos nos pusimos frente a él - hola soy el profesor de educación física Harry y quiero saber si se acuerdan de las reglas de esta clase, para los que no regla 1 :no dones, poderes o como lo quieran llamar, regla 2:no súper fuerza y regla 3:no súper velocidad.. oyeron!-lo ultimo lo dijo con voz dura todos asentimos –hoy comenzaremos con un partido de básquetbol yo elegiré los equipos-terminamos estando Alice, Tayler ,un tal Mike , irina, Carmen y yo, del equipo contrario eran Edward, Tanya, James, Maria y victoria.

Comenzamos el juego ellos sacaban primero, Mike trataba de quitarle la pelota a victoria pero no lo lograba, ella se lo paso a James y el a María nos estaban cogiendo mucha ventaja, pero vi que Alice se la quitó rápidamente y me la paso a mi, Edward estaba cerca mío y trataba de quitármela pero fui más rápida y estaba casi llegando hacia el aro el estaba atrás mío tratando de quitármela aproveché eso y me pegue completamente a él.

-up! No me di cuenta..-susurre

Se quedo en shock y corrí rápidamente y encesté cuando me voltee estaba aun paralizado lo cual me dio mucha risa.

Seguimos jugando hasta que solo faltaba un punto para ganar yo en esos momentos tenía en las manos el balón ya cerca del aro y a nada de encestar de pronto Edward fue el que se pego a mí y me susurro al oído.

-eres algo tramposita hibrida-yo me paralicé y el agarro la pelota, corrió hasta que fue él, el que encesto.

- bueno clase se acabo! Nos vemos la próxima clase-termino de decir el profesor y 2 minutos después sonó la campana yo volví a entrar hacia los vestidores.

-guao Bella a la final Edward te lo regreso-dijo picara Alice.

-sí pero ya verá que yo se la devolveré-le dije mientras me ponía de nuevo el uniforme-chao Alice me voy a mi cuarto.

-Chau Bella!-se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se retiro.

Yo caminaba hacia mi habitación, llegue a el edificio y me metí en el ascensor, Salí y me dirigí a la puerta de mi habitación, la abrí y entre el resto del día me la pase leyendo libros o para ser honestos también pensé en lo que sucedió en la clase de deportes.

_**Y QUETAL? Les gusto?... Comenten! Y díganme si es aburrida, fastidiosa, divertida, entretenida, lo que quieran!**_

_**Dannacullen.s.m ;)**_


	8. jugando a copiar poderes

_**Holaaa!aquí está el otro capi!**_

_**Capitulo 8: jugando a copiar poderes.**_

_**BELLA pov.**_

Me pase toda la noche pensando en cómo hacer que Cullen terminara de una vez por todas enamorándose de mí, me di cuenta que me trato un poco mejor ayer y por supuesto yo hice muy buenas tácticas pero seguía faltándome algo, yo por mi parte ya estaba saliendo de mi clase de historia para dirigirme hacia el receso.

Cuando ya estaba en el jardín busque por todos lados a Alice hasta que la vi sentada en la misma mesa y con los mismos chicos que me presentaron ayer, me dirigí hacia ellos para luego sentarme al lado de Alice.

-Hola chicos-le salude a todos.

-hola!Bella-dijo Alice como siempre alegre.

-hola Bellita!-dijo Emmet muy efusivo.

-hola-dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-hola,Bella-saludo Jasper educadamente.

-Bella les estaba comentando a ellos que tú podías copiar poderes y tus otros dos dones-dijo de pronto Alice.

-si! Es el poder más increíble que he escuchado-dijo emocionado Emmet.

-si, que bueno que te guste…pero que caso tiene que lo comentan con tanta diversión-dije arqueando una ceja.

-buenooo…yo pensaba que podríamos jugar un poco con ello-dijo inocentemente Emmet.

-haaa… si?-el asintió-que clase de juego seria-me cruce de brazos.

-aquí hay muchos poderes, muy divertidos y podríamos hacer bromas a la gente-dijo como si fuera de lo más normal.

-estas mal si crees que yo le haré malos chistes o bromas a estas personas, y menos sabiendo que ya la tienen agarrada con migo para darles otro motivo por el cual me echen de este instituto-le dije para que razonara.

-pero…-lo interrumpí

-no!-le dije

-podri…

-no!

-es que..

-NO!-dije esta vez alzando la voz y ganándome varias miradas o susurros como _loca, boba o pobre, haci será que quiere llamar la atención-_vez lo que te digo!.

-Alice ayúdame si?-dijo Emmet, ella asintió divertida, pero yo seguía sin entender nada, ella se volteo a mí para luego poner sus ojos grandotes y haciendo un puchero enorme**(imaginen al gato con botas de la película Shrek, para los que vieron esa película claro)**

-está bien lo haré-dije sin pensar, moví un poco mi cabeza ya que estaba medio confundida-como hiciste eso?

-fácil, creo que ese es un don natural en mi jajajajaja-dijo bromeando Alice.

-que súper! Entonces está decidido vamos a elegir a alguien con un poder genial-comento emocionado Emmet-miren!-todos nos volteamos hacia un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos café claro-el tiene un poder el cual sirve para dar descargas eléctricas haci como sentir una corriente eléctrica, el puede elegir que tan grande es su choque de intencidad lo se ya que es mi compañero de matemáticas y hablamos un poco, Cópialo Bella!-yo inmediatamente me concentre en él y me copie su poder-ya?-volví a asentir-has algo divertido con eso y nosotros votamos cual es la mejor parte de la broma y si no tiene nada divertido pierdes, de eso trata el juego.

-okeeeyyy….ya sé que hacer-me fije en la tal Tanya que estaba junto con Edward y lo abrazo de pronto , podía ver que estaba algo incomodo el pobre.

Me fije en ella y le di una descarga un poco fuerte pero que no le dolería tanto.

-haaaa!-exclamo asombrada y alejándose de Edward lo cual me alegro.. _bella!-pensé regañándome _.

-jajajajaja!-dio una gran risotada Emmet –estuvo muy bueno.

-gracias-dije orgullosa de mi misma.

-siempre me dieron ganas de hacerle algo haci a esa arpía-dijo echando fuego por los ojos Rosalie-gracias!-exclamo ahora dulce.

-que te paso Tanya? -escuche decir a Edward.

-no..no..no lo sé solo paso una corriente en mi y dolió-dijo asustada yo cambie su humor a enojada- es tu culpa!- Acuso a Edward .

-mi culpa!-exclamo ahora parándose de su puesto.

-si! cuando te toque paso esto!

-estas mal de la cabeza-dijo Edward, ella se retiro quemándose por la rabia que yo le cause.

-porque Tanya se habrá enojado con Edward-dudo Jasper-yo al principio la sentí asustada y sorprendida, para luego cambiar drásticamente a molesta y rabiosa.

-es que yo antes había copiado tu poder Jasper-le sincere

-haaa bueno, no me molesta te lo puedes quedar si quieres-dijo Jasper calmado

-gracias Jasper-

-bueno de los dos me gusto mas la parte donde Tanya brinco del susto no creen?-hablo Emmet

-igual-dijeron juntos Alice , Rosalie y Jasper para luego sonar la campana.

-bueno chicos continuamos otro día –ya yo me iba a dirigir hacia mi clase de español.

-espera!-grito Alice.

-si?

-quieres venir hoy a mi habitación como a las 7 pm para ver una película con los chicos, no puede ser después ya que no pueden estar en el edifico de nosotras ya que el horario es hasta las 9-dijo Alice

-claro hay nos vemos, hasta luego-ellos se despidieron y me fui corriendo a mi clase de español entre y conocí a la profesora Gisela y nos mando una que otra actividad hasta que sonó la campana.

me fui directo hacia mi habitación para poderme cambiar, llegue a mi cuarto me quite el uniforme, fui hacia el baño me bañe y vestí poniéndome un simple pantalón ajustado, tubito con tacones y una camisa con escote en v color morado claro, me peine al natural , vi mi reloj eran las 6 de las tarde , faltaba algo de tiempo todavía, me puse a leer acostada en mi cama hasta que revise mi reloj y eran las 7 en punto me levante y me dispuse a caminar hacia la habitación de Alice que era el piso de abajo haci que no utilice ascensor, ya al frente de la puerta la toque y me abrió una sonriente Alice.

-Hola Alice llegaron todos?-dije pasando.

-siiii..aquí estamos-hablo Emmet poniendo una película, mientras me puse a ver el lugar y era idéntico al mío.

me senté en el sofá al lado de Rosalie que estaba esperando a que Emmet se sentara junto a ella, Alice ya estaba sentada con Jasper en el piso a los pies de nosotros.

-que película es?-pregunte ya que no lo sabia

-es una que trata de una humana que se enamora de un vampiro-explico Rosalie yo solo asentí.

La película era muy interesante ya a mitad de la película me estaba dando algo de sueño pero la seguí viendo hasta que llego al final.

-me gusto-comente

-a mi también!-dijo Emmet

-bueno yo me tengo que ir ya que siento algo de sueño byyee!

-chao-dijeron todos juntos

_**Y que tal? Les gusto ¿? **_

_**BYYEEE!**_

_**Dannacullen.s.m :)**_


	9. cambios en la escuela

_**Aquí les dejo el otro capi espero les guste!**_

_**Capitulo 9:cambios en la escuela.**_

_**BELLA pov.**_

Cuando Salí del cuarto de Alice camine algo medio ida por el sueño que me estaba matando, ya en mi piso me faltaba poco para llegar a mi puerta.

-hola hibrida-dijo Edward saliendo de repente y asustándome.

-que haces a estas horas aquí, alguien te puede ver-dije alejándome unos pasos de él.

-tenía algo que decirte-sentí que estaba muy molesto.

-dilo de una buena vez entonces- le dije rodando los ojos, no era muy paciente que digamos.

-se que fuiste tú la que le hiso eso a Tanya-soltó

-haaaa…como te enteraste?-le dije apoyándome sobre la pare al lado de mi puerta.

-digamos que tu amigo Emmet no sabe mucho esconder sus pensamientos, y cuando se empezó a reír como loco me fije en él y hay decía todo lo de su ridículo juego-comento acercándose ha mi.

-haja y eso que tiene con que tu estés aquí-lo mire de arriba abajo con una ceja levantada.

-solo quería decirte que lo sabía y que no volvieras a hacer eso –dijo sin mas , pero se acerco mas de lo que estaba antes poniendo una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza para luego bajar una y ubicarla a uno de mis mejillas, luego pensé en lo que me había hecho en clase de deporte y cuando se me acerco mas poniendo nuestros rostros ha centímetros le di un choque eléctrico un poco fuerte-haaaa! Qué te pasa?.

-nada solo hay que respetar el espacio personal de las personas, nadie te lo ha dicho?-dije sarcástica-chao Edward –me despedí, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me metí corriendo literalmente.

Entre con la respiración entre cortada, guao creo que amare ese poder por siempre, no solo lo deje con ganas de mas, sino que también me desquite con lo que paso en clases de deportes… genial! Sonreí burlona.

_**EDWARD pov.**_

Que me paso! De repente me acerque a ella para luego estar a punto de besarla! Esto no podía estar pasándome a mi, no podía sentir nada hacia ella eso estaba mal! Todos los de este colegio la evitan ya que es muy rara y hay algunos que le temen ya que no saben con exactitud que clases de cosas puede hacer o no, yo ya sabía lo de sus dones ya que Emmet me dio el dato con sus pensamientos y en verdad era muy poderosa lo cual la hacía muy interesante..Para! Tienes que ser más distante con ella no te puedes dejar manipular por esa hibrida no podía!

Yo caminaba pensando en todo eso, ya había salido de el edificio de las chicas para encaminarme hacia las canchas, me cambie en los vestidores y agarre una pelota para dirigirme hacia la mitad de la cancha para empezar a encestar, ya había pasado como una hora y aun seguía haciendo esto, no sé porque pero me entretenía el hacerlo, seguí y seguí hasta que.

-Hey, Edward-dijo Emmet saludándome con la mano-que haces aquí a esta hora?

-me gusta hacer esto cuando no tengo nada mejor que hacer-le dije sin mirarlo.

-quieres competencia?-dijo ubicándose al lado mío –vamos yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer –dijo robándome el balón.

-hey! Dámela ahora!-le dije casi ordenándole prácticamente sabia que me la daría ya que aquí me hacían caso siempre.

-nop –dijo encestando.

-como que no!-le dije sorprendido.

-no eres mi padre como para que me estés ordenando- dijo con una sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos.

-dale, está bien pero solo un punto y ya… vale?-el asintió- 1…2..3!.

El salió corriendo hacia mi aro con el balón rebotándolo y yo rápidamente Salí tras él, le salte en sima…nadie hablo de reglas…y le quite el balón, llegue a su aro y enceste…_no puede ser!-pensó Emmet_.

-ja! Mira esa Emmet-la dije con una sonrisa.

-está bien puede ser que me ganaras esta y que de idiota no haya puesto reglas pero veras Cullen la próxima te la veras con migo-dijo medio en broma.

-e..dale, otro día hacemos otro juego-le dije.

-está bien nos vemos otro día-dijo para ir directo a la salida.

Ja! ese Emmet es todo un caso, era primera vez aqui que alguien no paraba a lo que yo le dijera (claro, contando a la hibrida) mis`amigos´ de aquí se les podía notar que solo estaban con migo porque venía de una familia que no solo era amiga de los vulturi sino también muy reconocida por ser tan adinerada, yo no soportaba a Carlisle siempre diciendo que debía formar parte de los vulturi porque según él su queridísimo amigo Aro sería muy buen tutor para mí en la parte de lucha y de cómo cazar neófitos, a mi parecer era repulsivo el simple hecho de que tenga que pasar toda mi eternidad cazando vampiros sedientos de sangre. No definitivamente preferiría mil veces estar aquí y estudiar lo mismo de siempre..

_**BELLA pov.**_

Estaba dirigiéndome hacia mi clase de matemáticas junto con Alice cuando de repente sonó el alta voz y detuvimos nuestros pasos.

-hola mis queridos alumnos soy su directora Dennis y quería informarles que serán cambiadas las clases del instituto ya que ha habido varios alumnos quejándose de las clases de aquí, serán eliminadas las clases de:

Matemáticas

Español

Y serán agregados nuevos temas a literatura y biología gracias por su atención-y se apago el alta voz comenzaron a silbar y festejar por todas partes.

-guao sí que estaban aburridos de la rutina no?-le dije mirando a Alice.

-sí pero no sabes la tristeza que me da que quitaran mate se que tú la odias pero que sentirías tu si hubiera sido literatura-hay asentí en comprensión -vamos a literatura – hoy nos tocaba al revés que el lunes, hoy después de matemáticas viene literatura.

Cuando llegamos al salón justo detrás de nosotras venia el profesor y sentí que estaba estresado haci que lo relajé completamente.

-hola clase hoy dejaremos lo que es los mejores autores del mundo e iremos con este nuevo tema-nos paso a cada uno un libro y el titulo decía _leyendas mitológicas_-quiero que vayan a la pagina 556 hay estudiaremos lo que son los hombre lobo o hombres de la luna y formaran un equipo de dos personas-rápidamente Alice y yo nos hicimos equipo-para hacer una hoja completa sobre lo que son y sus peligros y lo quiero para el viernes, mientras tanto en la pagina que les acabo de dar leeremos unas historias sobre como supuestamente un hombre humano se convirtió en hombre lobo.

Pasamos leyendo y leyendo sobre los hombres lobos tanto que casi vomito uno y gracias a dios termino de sonar la campana.

-vámonos de aquí-le dije rápidamente a Alice.

-vaya Bella yo que creía que te encantaba esta clase-dijo con ironía Alice.

-sí pero cuando te meten un tema hasta dentro de los mismos huesos uno se termina por fastidiar de veras-le dije a Alice ya caminando hacia la mesa de siempre con nuestros amigos-hola! – dijimos Alice y yo juntas para luego sentarnos.

-hola!-contestaron todos igual, nos la pasamos hablando todo el receso sobre los cambios de la escuela, sonó la campana y nos paramos de la mesa cuando me iba a retirar, claro después de despedirme, estaba más o menos lejos de ellos y sentí que era jalada hacia un pasillito para ir al cuarto de servicio y levante la vista y me encontré con Alice.

-Alice que quieres?

-era que me acorde que todavía no habíamos copiado los poderes de los dos vampiros que te dije, eran importantes para la fiesta de este sábado que te parece y lo hacemos mañana?-yo asentí y me fui corriendo ya que iba a llegar tarde cuando entre a biología me senté al lado de Edward rápidamente ya que el profesor había llegado antes que yo.

-señorita Swan me podría decir porque llega a estas horas?-dijo arqueando una ceja.

-señor es que tuve un problema en ….mi..mi casa si! Y pues tuve que atender una llamada hace un rato-le dije justificándome con una mentira y parece que me creyó porque se dio la vuelta y hablo.

-como ya saben se han cambiado algunas cosas aquí y tendremos que dejar el tema de las células y comenzar con las diferencias que tienen los vampiros ordinarios con el otro tipo de vampiros que ya saben ustedes son diferentes….quiero que pongan la pagina 998 y lean para luego sacar esa información y copiar un resumen de lo que leyeron en una hoja los que terminen antes podrán salir del salón-no me llevo mucho tiempo hacerlo ya que era con la información del libro mas lo que me dijo Alice, fue mucho más rápido-baya Swan fue muy rápido te felicito puedes salir del salón –yo asentí y me fui

Ya estaba en mi habitación con una copia del libro de orgullo y prejuicio acostada en mi cama disfrutando del silencio y cuando vi el reloj ya eran las 8 de la noche, con razón tenía tanto sueño, guarde mi libro en un estante que tenia y me dirigí al baño para después de bañarme ponerme la piyama y quedarme profundamente dormida…..

_**Y que tal les pareció? se que es corto pero denme credito por actualizar practicamente a diario...Comeeeeenteeen! Por fis;)**_

_**Dannacullen.s.m **_


	10. Escuchada

_**Holaaa! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo;) gracias por sus reviews y alertas, espero y sean unos de muchos más!**_

_**Capitulo 10: Escuchada…**_

_**BELLA pov.**_

Me estaba encaminando hacia el receso, cuando llegue al jardín vi a todos sentados en la misma mesa de siempre.

-Hola-les dije sonriendo.

-hola-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bella podemos..hum…tu sabes ir a mi cuarto! Es que se me olvido algo muy importante hay-dijo de repente Alice

-claro Alice-dije con el seño fruncido ya que no comprendía nada, nos paramos de la mesa y caminamos hasta llegar al lado de un árbol y me agarro del codo para escondernos tras él.

-mira hay-me señalo a dos vampiro uno cabellos negros y mirada azulada y el otro cabellos rubios y ojos negros-ellos son los dones que necesitamos para tu sabes que…-comenzó a explicarme.

-haaa! Ya verdad, tu me dijiste que íbamos a copiarlos hoy, tienes razón –le dije mirando fijamente a esos dos vampiros-y cual es Joel y cual es franco?.

-Joel es el de cabellos negros y franco es el rubio lindo que está a su lado-dijo picara.

-Alice!-le reprendí volteándome a ella- y esas palabras recuerda que eres novia de Jasper.

-tal vez tenga novio pero puedo ver muy bien y lo que tengo al frente es lindo!-dijo justificándose-tu simplemente encárgate de copiar los poderes-dijo firme

-okey! Disculpa yo solo decía-me voltee hacia los dos vampiros y les copie los poderes-ya está listo-avise.

-excelente ahora solo hay que probarlos-yo trate de cambiar la temperatura de mi cuerpo.

-toca-dije, ella puso su mano en mi brazo.

-guao! Eres fría!-rio-que genial trata de que tu corazón no suene-y haci lo hice y quedo a la perfección-es muy divertido esto! Ya no suena nada ahora pareces una vampira normal, me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si yo te hubiese contado de estos poderes antes de que todo el mundo te viera, nunca lo has pensado?-yo negué mirando hacia el piso-tranquila eso ya no importa, los dejaras a todos con la boca abierta cuando vean que sales con el chico más popular de este colegio y muy querido por las chicas de este lugar –dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-tienes razón solo teng…-fui interrumpida.

-hola chicas-dijo Rosalie asustándonos y tanto fue el susto que de golpe quite el efecto de los poderes.

-Ro..Rosalie que haces tú aquí?-pregunte nerviosa.

-solo vine a buscarlas ya que nos estábamos preguntando porque tardaban tanto…pero veo que no fueron a buscar nada en el cuarto de Alice-dijo con una perfecta ceja levantada y sus brazos cruzados .

-que tanto oíste Rose?-pregunto Alice.

-lo suficiente para saber unos datos muy interesantes-dijo con voz sebera- yyyy….para ver si podía ayudarlas!-dijo emocionada.

-de verdad?-dije sorprendida-pe..pero porque razón?

-simple..es porque Alice es muy amiga mía y veo que tu ya eres más del grupo, haci que porque no ayudarlas.

-gracias Rosalie!-le dije saltando sobre ella y abrazándola-que lindo que veas que soy una más del grupo.

- de verdad que gracias Rose tu eres de ideas muy buenas-dijo Alice ya yo me había separado de Rosalie-te contaremos sobre todo esto hoy en..-

-en mi cuarto hoy después de clases, les parece?- dije interrumpiéndola ellas asintieron-Alice haci aprovechamos y terminamos esa tarea que teníamos.

-sí, no quiero sacar mala nota-dijo ella aceptando mi idea.

-bueno chao!-me despedí – y mil gracias Rose!-dije alejándome un poco

-chao Bella!-se despidió Rose- y de nada

-chaito Bells!-dijo Alice despidiéndose de mí.

Yo camine rápido hacia mi clase de biología cuando llegue me senté al lado de Edward y apenas me senté sentía que alguien me miraba vi a Edward y desvió rápidamente su mirada, el profesor no avía llegado todavía haci que podíamos hablar.

-porque me miras?-le pregunte.

-yo no te miro – dijo negándose – estas imaginando cosas- eso me molesto.

-como vas a decir que me estoy imaginando, si tú mismo sabes que lo que digo es cierto hunn?-dije levantando una ceja y cruzándome de brazos.

-está bien si te mire, pero que hay con eso, copiaste un poder que hace que se me quemen los ojos o algo haci?-eso me dio risa.

-jajajajaj….no como se te ocurre-cuando me fije en el estaba algo desconcentrado después de que me riera…_que interesante…lo desconcentro cuando me rio-pensé.._-no e copiado nada de eso aunque seria divertido.. -el me miro serio despues de ese comentario-... sabes si hubo algún cambio en clase de deportes?-dije tratando de hacer una conversación decente con él sin ninguna pelea ya que no estab de humor para una.

-no que yo sepa –dijo mirando su mesa como si fuera la cosa más fascinante del mundo-hoy hable con unos vampiros los cuales se llaman Joel y Franco no sé si tú los conoces pero ellos me dijeron que tú estabas junto con Alice Brandon escondidas detrás de un árbol-dijo cambiando radicalmente la conversación y medio divertido.

-he..yo..pues..estábamos hay porque a Alice le pareció lindo y quiso tomarse una foto hay-dije.

-nadie te ha dicho lo mal mentirosa que eres tú?-dijo Edward con una sonrisa medio torcida pero…tengo que decir que era muy bonita.

-mis padres siempre me lo dicen…-le dije

-entonces dime la verdad porqu…-

-buenos días clase pónganse en la pagina 788 hoy hablaremos sobre…humm…la supuesta teoría de los híbridos- iba a dar las gracias al profesor por interrumpir a Edward pero me tense cuando dijo lo de los híbridos vi a mi alrededor y pude notar que me miraban-dejen de mirar a su compañera de esa forma! Tal vez sea una hibrida pero a toda persona se le debe respetar-dijo duramente.

-gracias-dije bufando.

-simplemente lean y ya-termino de decir el profesor.

Yo abrí el libro y leí..

_Los híbridos o vampiros/humanos:_

_Hay teorías sobre esas criaturas, se dicen que un vampiro puede llegar a tener hijos con humanas ya que ellas si pueden tener un hijo dentro de ellas y poder crecer …ellos duran muy poco al crecer pueden tener 7 años y parecer de 17 o 18 años cuando están a punto de nacer rompen una que otra costilla de la madre y pueden llegar hasta matarla…._ya no quise leer mas.

-profesor me puedo retira..-dije algo incomoda

-que monstruosidad de criatura!-dijo Samanta una vampira de ojos rojos-mataste a tu madre?

-no! Mi madre esta vivita y coleando….no te metas en mi vida! Profesor!-dije

-puedes salir del salón Bella-me dio permiso comprendiendo él porque me iba.

Salí corriendo hacia ese lugar que avía en la plaza ya que sabia no iba a ir nadie más, me tire bajo el árbol que había hay y comencé a sollozar sintiendo mis lagrimas caer por mi rostro, me arrime un poco haciendo que me pudiera ver en el reflejo que hacia el laguito me vi y vi mis lagrimas y mi cara triste y eso me hiso llorar mas.

-porque! Que tengo que es tan malo?-dije hablando con migo misma-soy normal solo que más humana…así daré asco que me odian tanto y dicen ese tipo de comentarios-y seguí sollozando

-no digas esas cosas-dijo Edward asustándome.

-hay Edward disculpa se que te gusta mucho este lugar yo me iré –dije levantándome ya que no quería pelear en esos momentos pero me detuvo

-no tranquila quise venir para hacerte compañía-dijo sentándose a mi lado-disculpa..

-porque- no entendía porque se disculpaba.

-porque tienes razón ellos no tienen porque tratarte haci y solo porque seas más humana a ellos-dijo quitándome una lagrima que corría por mi rostro- más bien creo que es una virtud tuya, con una simple lagrima uno se puede desahogar mucho-dijo viéndome a los ojos yo veía los suyos… sus ojos verdes hechizantes-no tienes nada de malo solo naciste haci y ya-dijo quitando su mirada y posarla hacia el lago.

-yo creía que el más popular del colegio no se podía ablandar de esta manera con una monstruosidad como yo-le dije dirigiendo mi mirada hacia el laguito para ver nuestro reflejo sobre el lago y poder mirar sus ojos de nuevo.

-no vuelvas a decir eso –dijo yo asentí oí que sonaba la campana – vas a ir a clases?

-no quiero-me negué

-bueno chao me tengo que ir-antes de que se fuera

-espera!-le grite

-que quieres-dijo indiferente.

-gracias por ayudarme-le dije sincera-se que después de esto seguirá todo igual entre nosotros pero de todas formas gracias-el asintió y se fue de ahí, me quede en ese lugar hasta que terminaron las clases.

Salí corriendo hacia mi cuarto para bañarme y vestirme rápido cuando termine tocaron a la puerta.

-voy!-camine hacia la puerta y abrí encontrándome con una sonriente Alice y mirada picara entre divertida y a una Rosalie con muchas preguntas en su mirada pero picara también.

_-ho-ho estoy en problemas – pensé ya haciéndome una idea de la bomba de preguntas que me harán sabiendo que Alice vio lo que paso hace poco con Edward._

_**Aquí está el capi díganme que tal les pareció y si esta aburrida o divertida …..espero que sea divertida;) para las que me dicen porque Bella no ha copiado al poder de Edward ella lo explicara el próximo capitulo y tambien el porque Edward trato de esa manera Bella...fue dulce pero a la vez tomo un poco de distancia.**_

_**Cuídense!**_

_**Dannacullen.s.m :)**_


	11. sentimientos encontrados

_**Holaaaa! Ayer no actualicé porque tuve cosas que hacer : (….comenten ¡!**_

_**Capitulo 10:sentimientos encontrados…**_

_**BELLA pov.**_

Deje a Alice y a Rose que pasaran y se sentaron rápidamente se les notaba lo emocionadas que estaban, Alice me hiso una seña para que me sentara en el medio de las dos.

-ahora dime Bella…me podrías explicar lo que paso antes de que terminara las clases?-pregunto Alice inocentemente.

-nada fue que en clases de biología el tema era sobre los híbridos y en el libro decía cosas que solo hablaban sobre que los híbridos podían matar a sus madres, sé que es cierto pero eso me puso algo incomoda no solo por las miradas sino porque también cuando le pedí al profesor si me podía retirar del salón vino Samanta y me grito que yo era un monstruo –(sentí) como se enojaban- y me pregunto si yo había matado a mi madre lo cual negué pero me hirió, Salí corriendo del salón y llegue a un lugar que me gusta estar ya que es muy tranquilo pero hay Edward apareció y fue…muy dulce conmigo tubo su distancia pero de todas maneras..-y suspire al recordar ese momento.

-como que Bella se está dulcificando no te parece Rose-ella asintió con una sonrisa- me empalagas con tanto dulce Bella!-rio.

-claro que no! Yo no me estoy dulcificando ni nada por el estilo –me negué- más bien él fue el que me ayudo y me trato bien yo creo que están funcionando mis tácticas.

-Bella tengo una duda…porque no le has copiado el poder a Edward haci todo seria mas sencillo-dijo Rose.

-por eso mismo Rose porque sería más sencillo, yo quiero que esto sea más interesante es como un juego y nada mas – le dije, mire a Alice y ella me miraba de una manera rara – que te pasa Alice?.

-nada Bella te darás cuenta cuando sea el momento- dijo Alice.

-y que significa eso Alice?-dije dudosa.

-dale tiempo al tiempo-dijo sin más- traje todo lo necesario para hacer la tarea de literatura-dijo para cambiar de tema y lo deje pasar.

Pasamos como media hora en terminar la tarea de literatura y luego nos pusimos hablarle y explicarle a Rose todo sobre el plan el cual entendió perfectamente.

-ves te dije que era divertido el plan-termino diciendo Alice a Rose cuando termino de explicar.

-Alice a ti te parece todo divertido-dije rodando los ojos.

-tal vez…-dijo pensando.

-bueno entonces hay que preparar todo mañana después de clases y al fin! Ver ese Ferrari-dijo Rose con ojos brillosos.

-claro!- dijo Alice.

-bueno y que otras cosas creen que necesitare?-les pregunte

-trata de agarrar todos los poderes que sean necesarios y tu creas que son útiles para hacer ``tu juego´´ más interesante-dijo Alice haciendo comillas en ``tu juego´´-ya es tarde mejor nos vamos verdad Rose-ella asintió con una mirada divertida-chao Bells-yo aun seguía petrificada en mi sitio ella me dio un beso en la mejilla igual que Rose y se fueron cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

Que será eso que Alice no me quiso decir? Hay! Que rabia me hubiese gustado copiar su poder pero esa vampira endemoniada me hiso jurarle que no lo haría, me levante del sofá y fui directo a mi cuarto hice lo mismo de siempre para irme a acostar y me tire sobre la cama un poco preocupada con lo que me dijo Alice cerré los ojos para conciliar el sueño y me quede gracias a dios dormida….

_**EDWARD pov.**_

Como era posible que yo haya ido detrás de esa hibrida!...para ser sincero me dio como un extraño dolor en el pecho cuando la vi de esa manera, era una imagen diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado de ver, ella siempre actuaba de una manera dura pero dulce a la vez y se ve tan delicada y frágil pero siempre se portaba de una manera firme …pero lo que vi me hiso sentir extraño y mas al verla llorar sabía que era mitad humana pero nunca imagine creer que ella podía llorar y cuando se dijo haci misma monstruo no lo pude soportar y fui a ayudarla…pero tengo que olvidar eso necesito algo con que no tener que seguir pensando en eso ni en ella.

_**BELLA pov.**_

Estábamos Alice y yo ya entregando nuestra tarea el cual fue excelente y salimos del salón yo me dirigía a clases de historia.

-Alice después de histo…-me interrumpió.

-cambie tus clases-dijo Alice distraída viendo sus uñas.

-porque?-dije siguiéndola ya que me hiso una señal para que lo hiciera, hasta que llegamos a un salón el cual tenía muchas ventanas y dibujos por todos lados y nos sentamos en una mesa para las dos.

-las cambie porque haci pasamos más tiempo juntas -yo asentí.

-buenos días mi bella clase-dijo una profesora de tez pálida como todos los profesores de aquí ya que son vampiros, de ojos miel y cabellos de igual color-me dijeron que hay un alumno nuevo puede levantar la mano?-dijo mirando a todos en el salón, yo levante mi mano.

-soy Isabella Swan pero dígame Bella-le dije con una sonrisa la cual respondió.

-bueno Bella que lindo el saber que tu estas aquí – al fin! Un profesor digno en decirme algo bonito.

-gracias profesoraaa…-no me sabia su nombre.

-ho! Que mala educación-rio-soy Clarisa Smith su profesora de arte-dijo esta vez a todo el salón- quiero que hagan un dibujo, una escultura, pintura lo que quieran, será gran parte de su nota tienen 2 semanas para hacerlo que a mi parecer es bastante tiempo.

-pero profesora esta es nuestra primera clase de arte y es injusto que ya nos ponga pruebas con un nivel de nota tan alta-dijo un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

-Mike no comiences siempre es lo mismo todos los años-dijo rodando los ojos la profesora-bueno ya saben cuál es la tarea me lo entregan dentro de 2 semanas-todos asentimos-bueno si quieren pueden comenzar…bella?-llamo mi atención-en mi clase de arte dejo que mis alumnos salgan del salón para que vallan a mi jardín.

-si profesora ahora salgo-mire a Alice y ella ya se estaba parando tomando su bolso e hice lo mismo.

Salimos por una puerta que estaba al final de todo el salón el cual era todo de vidrio y nos dirigimos hacia un jardín muy bonito con muchas flores y arboles nos sentamos en un banco que te daba vista hacia un rio que pasaba por ahí.

-esta es la razón por la que me gusta esta clase-dijo Alice rompiendo el silencio.

-el salir?-pregunte

-sí y porque la profesora Clarisa hiso que los directores hicieran este hermoso jardín, para ella un salón no te da suficiente inspiración como la naturaleza, ella lo mando a hacer para nosotros-dijo Alice con una sonrisa-oí lo que te dijo cuando te presentaste, para mí que le agradaste.

-si a mí también me agrado mucho- dije viendo como el rio corría- como vas a hacer tu dibujo?.

-quiero hacer una escultura y tu?.

-yo quiero hacer una pintura-respondí

-y ya sabes de que lo harás?-negué- cuando lo comenzaras?

-no lose cuando se me venga la idea – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-bueno sea cual sea ya va a sonar la campana y si quieres que te diga exactamente es en 10 minutos- y haci fue me quede pensando en lo que podría dibujar por 10 exactos minutos hasta que sonó la campana.

Caminamos rápido hacia el receso y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa.

-hola chicos-dije

-hola Bellita!-saludo Emmet con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola Bella-dijo Rose.

-Hola, Bella-dijo Jasper como siempre tranquilo.

-Bella tenemos tiempo que no jugamos!-se quejo Emmet.

-y no lo haremos mas –dije firme.

-Bella! Le diré a Alice que haga lo mismo del otro día!-me amenazo.

-hazlo y te juro que copiare un poder que no echara corriente sino que prendera fuego y te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo!-sus ojos me demostraron cuanto se asusto.

-Bella-me susurro Alice- ve que poderes te pueden servir yo te cubro-yo asentí en agradecimiento-hay Bella gracias por buscar mi libro a mi casillero eres la mejor-dijo en voz alta para que los demás la escucharan.

-de..de nada Alice- Edward tiene razón soy muy mala mentirosa.

Camine hasta llegar a una sala grande con libros y computadoras la sala tenía toda una pared de vidrio y daba vista hacia el bosque en la sala habían vampiros leyendo o distraídos me senté en una mesa y vi a 3 vampiros y cada uno en una mesa diferente el primero estaba distraído viendo como su dedo se prendía en fuego e inmediatamente copie su poder ya me imaginaba a Emmet cuando vea que si tenía un poder que prendía fuego, también había otro vampiro que hacía que un libro que estaba en uno de los estantes lo levito y lo puso sobre su mesa (copie el poder) y el ultimo hiso invisible un libro y lo escondió en su bolso creyendo que nadie lo vio obvio copie también ese poder.

Salí de esa sala y me dirigí hacia un jardín…aquí hay muchos jardines!...vi un poder que me llamo la atención ya que era una vampira de cabellos rojos y estaba tirada sobre el pasto el cual miraba fijamente y de repente salieron del lugar que se quedo mirando unos hermosos tulipanes color rosa y ella sonrió al verlos, copie ese poder inmediatamente.

-Bella!-grito Alice yo me voltee a verla-ven que va a sonar la campana!-y haci lo hiso, corrí hacia ella – ven que nuestra próxima clase es música!-dijo agarrándome del codo y casi arrastrándome hacia un salón enorme que tenía todos los instrumentos habidos y por haber con un escenario enorme también-ven!-nos sentamos como en la tercera fila que estaba frente al escenario.

-buenos días clase hoy comenzaremos con elección de instrumento, ustedes elegirán cual quieren utilizar ya que este será el que utilizaran por todo el año-dijo un vampiro alto y de cabellos negros pero él lo tenía largo hasta los hombros y amarrado en una cola.

-vamos Bells!- me animo Alice.

Camine hacia un hermoso piano negro de cola que me había llamado la atención puse mi mano sobre el pero otra se poso sobre la mía haciéndome sentir corrientes pasar por mi cuerpo pero la quito rápidamente.

-disculpa-dijo una voz aterciopelada pero algo fría que yo muy bien conocía.

-tranquilo…te gusta el piano?- dije acercándome un poco, tanto que nuestros brazos se rosaban.

-si..-dijo viendo al piano y de reojo a mi-pero no importa puedo buscar otro-vi por detrás de su hombro que este era el único piano negro.

-si quieres …podemos compartirlo-susurre el suavizó su mirada-quieres?.

-no..yo puedo usar otro-se negó y no sé porque pero me dolió el que se negara, el se dio la vuelta y se sentó en un piano blanco que era bonito pero nada comparado con el que yo agarre.

Busque a Alice y ella había elegido un violín cuando se dio cuenta que la miraba me mando una sonrisa y un saludo con la mano .

-perfecto alumnos los quiero todos preparados en sus instrumentos-me senté rápidamente en el piano y le abrí la tapa de las teclas y puse mis manos sobre el pero sin tocar todavía.

-cierren los ojos y piensen en algo que los inspire a crear música!-dijo el profesor, cerré los ojos pero sentía que me miraban abrí un ojo y era Edward le mande una sonrisa y el desvió la vista y lo volví a cerrar y pensé en algo que me inspirara….….nada, a ver otra vez…..nada!, los abrí de golpe.

-que frustrante.-susurre.

-tranquila se te ocurrirá después-dijo en profesor asustándome ya que no lo oí-espera a que algo te llegue y el próximo día de clases vienes y harás una canción.

-gracias-dije el se retiró y yo me quede ahí hasta que sonó la campana me pare del piano y camine hasta llegar al lado de Alice la cual estaba muy apurada.

- vamos tenemos que apurarnos! Rose nos va a esperar en la puerta de tu habitación-dijo mientras literalmente me arrastra por todo el salón.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación vi a Rose la salude y abrí rápidamente la puerta ellas entraron detrás de mi, entre a mi cuarto , me bañe y seque rápidamente para luego ponerme unos jeans tubito y una camisa de tiritas color rosa claro y unos tacones de igual color me alise al pelo y me puse brillo en los labios.

-listo!-anuncie saliendo de mi cuarto ellas me estaban esperando en la puerta, me vieron y salieron mientras yo cerraba la puerta caminamos rápido hacia el ascensor cuando bajamos caminamos hacia un pasillo y llegamos a el estacionamiento y mis ojos brillaron apenas vi mi Ferrari- guao…

-lo mismo digo-comento Rose ya al lado del auto – tome las llaves mientras te vestías-yo asentí ella abrió el carro yo me puse en los asientos de atrás y Alice en el asiento de co-piloto y Rose como lo prometimos lo iba a manejar.

-adonde vamos-pregunte ya nosotras habíamos salido del instituto.

-vamos hacia un centro comercial que nos gusta ir a Rose y yo-dijo Alice emocionada.

Ya habíamos llegado llegamos rápido ya que a Rose le encantaba correr como a mí nos bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia la entrada, de ahí estuvimos de tienda en tienda ya Rose y Alice compraron el suyo ósea que el mío faltaba, entramos a una tienda muy bonita se llamaba _caprichos.._ cuando entre me encontré con un vestido hermoso era color azul en escote en v y pegado llegaba hasta mitad de muslo y quedaban perfectos con los tacones aguja que traía a juego.

-este-dije, Alice me escucho-yo quiero este.

-excelente elección!-me felicito

-ahora falta una máscara que combine-dije, vimos por unas vitrinas hasta que vimos una hermosa mascara que solo cubría la parte de los ojos, era azul con detalles plateados –este es muy bonito-ella asintió.

Agarramos el vestido junto con los zapatos y la máscara, aprovechamos y agarramos también la joyería a juego lo pusimos todo en la caja y lo pague yo pero Alice me pago la joyería diciendo que quería y con carita de perro a medio morir … tuve que aceptar.

Salimos de la tienda y seguimos comprando y comprando y ha!...si comprando

_MAÑANA ES LA FIESTA!-pensé nerviosa._

_**Díganme como estuvo! **__**Porfis plisss!byyeeeee!**_

_**Dannacullen.s.m :)**_


	12. Fiesta sedienta

_**Hola! Disculpa por los días que no actualice fue que tuve muchas cosas que hacer ya que voy a comenzar clases! …..Pero gracias por todos esos reviews! Espero y me manden muchísimos más! Me dan mucho ánimo de seguir escribiendo : ) GRACIAS…**_

_**Personajes son de Meyer pero la historia es mía!**_

_**Capitulo 12: Fiesta sedienta…. ; )**_

_**BELLA pov.**_

Estaba en la sala esperando a Alice y a Rose ya que nos íbamos a vestir y arreglar juntas además de que ellas tenían mi vestido.

TOC TOC TOC! Escuche que tocaban la puerta con urgencia…

Me levante del sofá, camine hasta la puerta y la abrí sabiendo muy bien quién era.

-hola chicas-las salude.

-hola Bells!-saludo Alice muy emocionada como siempre, ellas entraron rápidamente y cerré la puerta, dejaron dos maletas al lado del sofá.

-hola Bella-saludo Rose con una sonrisa.

-y esas maletas chicas? Cualquiera creería que se van a mudar conmigo-les dije burlona.

-bueno Bella ahí están nuestros vestidos contando el tuyo y en la otra maleta esta el maquillaje y todo lo demás que es muy necesario -dijo Alice.

-en esa maletota lo que hay es puro maquillaje e implementos de belleza!-pregunte sorprendida-¿pero para que lo vamos a necesitar? Ya tengo un don que me hace bastante favorecida-bufe.

-sí pero recuerda que es un disfraz y lo mejor es que nadie te reconozca-dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos - solo has silencio y deja que yo me encargue de todo, si?-yo asentí-bueno son las 3 pm y tenemos que estar listas a las 8 –Rose comenzó a sacar jabones líquidos para bañarse y muchas cosas por el estilo.

-toma Bella báñate con esto-dijo Rose pasándome el montón de cosas que saco de la maleta.

-ya vuelvo-anuncie y camine directo a mi cuarto para luego dirigirme hacia el baño, abrí la ducha y la puse completamente fría, me quite la ropa y me metí, comencé a ponerme y echarme todos los jabones aromáticos los cuales eran de fresa, cuando termine me seque y solo con la toalla puesta me fui a la sala.

-listo chicas termine, pasen todo para el cuarto y poder arreglarnos ahí -les dije, ellas agarraron las maletas y entraron al cuarto dejándolas sobre la cama.

-bien, toma-dijo Alice con mi vestido en sus manos lo tome y antes de ir al baño agarre mi ropa interior, me cambie y Salí –siéntate ahí –señalo una silla la cual estaba frente a una peinadora, me senté y voltearon la silla de una manera que hacía que no me pudiera ver al espejo.

-pero…-cuando iba a protestar me interrumpió.

-no, quiero que cuando te veas sea cuando estés lista- y no dije nada mas ya que sabía que contra Alice no iba a poder.

Comenzaron poniéndome cremas en el rostro lo cual duro como una hora y después me comenzaron a maquillar y terminaron después de un largo rato, siguieron con mi cabello y eso si dura mucho tiempo más.

-ya terminamos con tu cabello y tu rostro lo que falta son tus manos y pies – anuncio Rose, sentí como pintaban las uñas de mis manos y pies.

-listo-anunciaron las dos juntas, yo abrí los ojos y voltee la silla lo que vi en el espejo no se parecía a mi…era diez mil veces más hermosa que la Bella normal, tenia los cabellos acomodados con rizos y con una peineta de orquídeas color azul y plata, mi rostro estaba pintado con un poco de base, rímel y sombra color azul no tan cargado para mis ojos y mis labios estaban pintados de un rojo carmesí muy profundo e intenso.

-gracias chicas esta increíble-dije sin aliento, me pare de la silla y las abrasé- gracias por todo – me separe de ellas un poco para verles la cara-son increíbles.

-de nada Bella-dijo Rose con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bells la mayor parte del trabajo lo haces tú pero aun así de nada-dijo Alice risueña- ve poniéndote los tacones y la máscara que nosotras nos vamos vistiendo y arreglando-asentí y me senté en un espacio chiquito que me dejaba las dos maletas en la cama, tome los tacones y la máscara los cuales estaban en mi mesita de noche y me los puse – listo – dijo Alice y me sorprendió ver a ella y Rose listas cada una con sus respectivos vestidos, Alice con un vestido verde que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una máscara que le cubría todo el rostro con el mismo color y Rose levaba un vestido rojo que tenía un escote en la espalda muy pronunciado y su máscara también le cubría todo el rostro y era color rojo.

-como es que tardaron tanto tiempo en arreglarme si lo único que pudieron haber durado era menos de unos cuantos segundos?-pregunte sorprendida.

-Bella lo tuyo es más importante tienes que estar perfecta para la fiesta!-dijo Alice-y la belleza se le toma tiempo en cambio nosotras nos sabemos arreglar rápido y quedando perfectas también-comento orgullosa-vámonos que ya es la hora-caminamos rápido para salir de la habitación cuando ya estábamos en el ascensor – chicas!-exclamo Alice.

-que pasa Alice?-le pregunte preocupada.

-Bella en el estacionamiento deben de haber estudiantes y si te ven se preguntaran quien eres tu-dijo Alice explicándome.

-tranquila Alice eso lo tengo cubierto, mira-utilicé el poder que le vi al chico desaparecer el libro y desaparecí mi mano.

-haa!- grito Alice sorprendido igual que Rose- puedes desaparecerte!.

-sí, ahora lo haré pero no se asusten, yo las sigo okey?-ellas asintieron y me desaparecí cuando lo hice las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ellas salieron y yo las seguí varios vampiros pasaron al lado nuestro ya disfrazados y no me notaron lo cual agradecí.

-sigues ahí Bella?-pregunto Rose, ya nosotras estábamos al lado de mi auto ella ya tenía la llave para poder conducir.

-jajajajajaja….si aquí estoy tranquila-dije divertida.

-qué raro es escucharte y no poder verte-dijo Alice.

-si me imagino-dije

Entramos al auto yo en la parte de atrás y ellas adelante con Rose de piloto, me hice visible ya que nadie se iba a dar cuenta de mi estando ya dentro del auto.

-Bella recuerda ocultar tu temperatura de piel y tu corazón –dijo Alice y haci lo hice – bien-aprobó.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a el club el cual tenía un gran letrero con muchas luces diciendo _Eclipse, _nos estacionamos en un estacionamiento que tenia al frente, nos bajamos y caminamos hacia la entrada donde habían dos hombres los cuales eran vampiros… me imagino para poder sacar a algún vampiro que este creando problemas.

-son del instituto Twilight?-pregunto uno de los hombres, nosotras asentimos- nombres?.

-soy Alice Brandon y ellas son Rosalie Hale e Isabella Swan-dijo Alice señalando a cada una con sus respectivos nombres, el reviso una lista y nos dejo pasar, no importaba que le dijéramos mi nombre ya que el obviamente no diría nada.

El lugar era impresionante, había una pista enorme con muchas luces y un bar…un bar!.

-Alice porque hay un bar si nosotros no tomamos?-le pregunte.

- como en el lugar no hay ningún humano ya que lo reservamos, en el bar sirven sangre animal – dijo Alice-vengan nosotras nos vamos a sentar en una mesa que reservé en el piso de arriba-subimos unas escaleras y entramos a una zona que decía _V.I.P._ Alice señalo una mesa en donde estaban sentados Emmet y Jasper, estaban disfrazados acorde con la ropa de Alice y Rose.

Nos dirigimos hacia la mesa y ellas se sentaron cada una al lado de sus parejas y yo a la izquierda de Alice.

-hola! Chicos se ven increíbles-dijo Alice.

-lo mismo digo-dijo Rosalie comiéndose a besos con Emmet, ya sabía yo que esa mascara no iba a durar mucho puesta.

-bueno quiero presentarles a Rose Black, una amiga nuestra verdad Rosalie?-dijo Alice

-sip una muy querida-dijo Rosalie

-bueno Rose un gusto en conocerte-dijo Emmet a mi- tendremos problemas con el nombre ya que yo le digo Rose a esta lindura que tengo al lado, pero por esta noche tu serás la única Rose, no te importa verdad amor- Rosalie negó, el sonrió.

-igual es un gusto conocerte Emmet-le dije riendo.

-también es un gusto conocerte Rose– dijo esta vez Jasper

-gracias Jasper-le dije.

Comenzamos a hablar de cómo conocí a Alice y Rosalie, me puse un poco nerviosa pero ellas me ayudaron mucho, la cosa se puso un poco incomoda cuando las dos parejas se comenzaron a besar o mejor dicho comiendo.

-buenooo….que les parece si vamos a bailar-dijo Alice dándose cuenta de lo incomoda que estaba pero también mirando la mesa de al lado.

-si buena idea Alice-dijo Rosalie desesperada besando como loca a Emmet y luego se retiraron.

…_genial y Alice no me a presentado a mas nadie y la idea era estar con Edward tendre que hacer esto sola..-pensé fastidiada._

-señorita desea algo de tomar?-dijo un chico que me imagino atendía las mesas, no me gusto la manera en que me miraba.

-si deme..-que se supone tengo que pedir? solo cazo para conseguir sangre…-que es lo especial que tienen aquí?.

-tenemos sangre de puma el cual nosotros lo llamamos _carnívora…_es el que mas piden_**(no se me ocurrió otro nombre xD)**_-dijo con una sonrisa que se suponía tenía que ser seductora

-deme una-el asintió guiñándome un ojo, yo bufe molesta.

Me puse a mirar todo el lugar y me congele cuando vi en la mesa de al lado, estaban Edward y todos los demás y avía a unos cuantos que me miraban coquetamente.

-quien será ella-dijo Tanya molesta ya que nadie le prestaba atención- Edward la conoces?-pregunto, el miraba la mesa pero levanto la vista para mirar a mi dirección y yo la desvié hacia mi mesa… pero seguí viendo de reojo.

-no, no la conozco-dijo.

-aquí solo se permiten vampiros del instituto _Twilight_!-dijo victoria cruzándose de brazos ya que James no le prestaba atención por mirarme a mi-hay que sacarla!

-la sacaran pero después de que la invite a bailar-dijo el mismo chico de cabellos rubios y mirada azulada que estaba en mi clase de arte.

-claro que no lo harás tu eres mi pareja Mike!-dijo Jessica-te vas a quedar sentado donde estas hasta que yo te diga cuando iremos a bailar-el bufo enojado.

El mesero llego a mi mesa y me dejo una copa de sangre sobre la mesa y antes de irse me dejo su número de teléfono y me guiño… yo rodé los ojos.

-hasta el mesero puede coquetear con ella y yo no puedo?-dijo el tal Mike enojado

-pues el mesero no tiene pareja y tu si la tienes la cual soy yo-dijo Jessica, el rodo los ojos.

Vi que Tanya estaba intentando sacar a bailar a Edward pero él no quería, yo estaba probando mi copa y vi como varios de los chicos de esa mesa se voltearon a verme contando a Edward y aproveche, cuando estaba tomando un poco…. que por cierto estaba muy buena… deje que una gota de sangre rodara un poco por la comisura de mis labios baje la copa y lentamente me quite la gota de sangre con mi lengua.

-¿han visto algo tan tentador en toda su eternidad?-dijo James, y todos negaran con los ojos bien abiertos, vi por el rabillo del ojo como Edward me comía con los ojos…_está funcionando sigue así Bella-pensé_.

-no amigo eso no es tentador eso solo tiene una palabra la cual es sexy-todos le dieron la razón y todas las chicas de la mesa estaban explotando de pura rabia.

De repente me entro una idea maravillosa, utilice uno de mis dones el cual era levitar….. puedo utilizarlo para mover cosas verdad? Si yo me imagino que si… hice que todas las copas de las chicas rodaran un poco por la mesa lo suficiente para caer sobre sus vestidos y ellos no se dieron cuenta del movimiento de las copas ya que me seguían viendo.

-HAAAA!-gritaron todas al mismo tiempo, ellos saliendo de su transe y enfocaron su vista en ellas.

-que les paso?-dijo Mike divertido.

-no lo sabemos!-dijo Tanya yo reí disimulada mente y Edward levanto su mirada mirándome serio _ho-ho me descubrieron-pensé,_ yo le guiñe un ojo tomando un poco mas de mi copa, el abrió mucho sus ojos y desvió su mirada hacia los demos-vamos chicas a limpiar esto-ellas se levantaron y los chicos tuvieron la intención de pararse y dirigirse a mi mesa-y ustedes vienen también! Después vamos a bailar…Edward ven quiero bailar contigo.

-no Tanya yo me quedo aquí no tengo ganas de bailar-ella frunció el seño y se fue junto con los demás echando humo.

-hey!-llame al chico que me trajo la copa y vino hacia mí-quiero otro por favor –le dije con una sonrisa el asintió y se fue, fije mi vista hacia la mesa de al lado y Edward me estaba mirando un poco embaucado.

-aquí tienes hermosa-dijo el chico- espero y te sea de utilidad ese número que te di- y se fue.

-urg…-escuche gruñir un poco a Edward y reí- que es tan gracioso-dijo un poco molesto…_Bella recuerda tienes que dejarle un lado bueno de ti no lo moleste aunque te sea inevitable-pensé_.

-yo?-me señale-nada solo …me..me acordaba de algo-rayos!

-ja..- puso una mirada divertida-me recuerdas a alguien-dijo

-a quien?-pregunte curiosa.

-a una chica que está en mi colegio y no sabe mentir, hace lo mismo que tu cuando… lo hace solo tartamudea-dijo con la mirada perdida y eso me enterneció ya que se había acordado de mí y por lo que vi no era un pensamiento malo, sonreí.

-haaaa….y cómo te llamas?-pregunte guiñándole un ojo.

-Edward Cullen-dijo sonriendo.

-bueno Edward lindo nombre yo soy Be..Rose Black-casi le digo mi nombre!

-genial..y qu-

-Eddy!-fue interrumpido por Tanya que estaba ya al lado suyo mirándonos a los dos con una ceja levantada-ven-lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo lo suficiente como para levantarlo de la mesa.

-no Tanya no quiero ir a bailar-dijo ya molesto.

-vas a ir y punto-el bufo y bajo las escaleras con ella.

-que fastidio-dije para mí.

Agarre mi copa ya vacía de la mesa y baje las escaleras y al frete mío estaba la pista en todo su esplendor camine hacia la barra y me senté en una de las sillas.

-disculpe-llame la atención de uno de los chicos que atendía y se quedo deslumbrado cuando me vio… que fastidio.

-dime encanto que quieres que te dé-dijo guiñándome un ojo-el especial es puma.

-deme uno-dije rodando los ojos espere hasta que me lo dio y antes de que me fuera me dio su número de teléfono el cual bote apenas me fui de ahí, pase por varias personas teniendo cuidado de no estropear mi vestido de seda azul con mi copa de sangre.

-hola lindura-me susurro una voz que hiso que mi cuerpo sé erizara del horror-vamos a bailar un poco si?

-no gracias-dije firme

-vamos corazón-dijo agarrándome por la cintura y pegándome a él haciendo que mi copa se callera al piso.

-te dije que no!-sentí una rabia inmensa y juro que iba a matarlo prendiéndolo en fuego o dándole una descarga de quien sabe cuánto, pero me alejo de el unos brazos fuertes y un olor que reconocería donde fuera.

-déjala en paz!-rugió Edward empujándolo por el pecho y se estampara contra el piso

-no te metas Cullen!-dijo él en el piso sin levantarse.

-ven, tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que venga seguridad-me tomo del codo y seguimos caminando hasta que estuvimos bien lejos de él.

-gracias!-le dije alegre-no sé como agradecer esto de verdad.

-no me tienes que agradecerme nada-dijo con una sonrisa.

-no claro que si tengo que agradecerte, ven vamos a bailar-lo tome de la mano y lo jale hasta la mitad de todo el lugar justo debajo de todas las luce y me pegue completamente a él y baile lentamente, el tardo un poco en seguirme pero después me tomo por la cintura y me pego mas a el si es que eso era posible, puse mis manos sobre sus cabellos y el pasaba sus manos por mi espalda de arria abajo y nunca dejo de mirar mis ojos, nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros de tocarse tanto que nuestras narices se rosaban.

-bueno! Aquí les tengo una sorpresa espero y la disfruten!-dijo el DJ

Comenzó a caer gotas de agua y me gire de manera que mi espalda tocara su pecho , el puso sus manos sobre mis caderas queriendo estar más cerca de mi ,yo miraba su cabello hipnotizada viendo como de ellos caían pequeñas gotas de agua haciéndolo ver de un color raro pero…hermoso y mis manos se dirigieron hacia el acariciándolo, él comenzó a bajar su nariz por mi cuello, oliéndolo y hubo un momento en donde me volteo hacia el pegándome a su pecho haciendo que nuestras caras volvieran estar frente una de la otra y miraba fijamente mis labios y se fue acercando a mi…hasta que me beso, sentí como sus dulces labios abrían los míos, besándome con delicadesa pero a la vez apasionadamente, no me di cuenta hasta que sentí una pared detrás de mí en la cual fui arrinconada, subí mis piernas hasta su cintura y me siguió besando, pero comenzó a subir de tono de manera que pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca y se la di, si creía que sus labios eran dulces no se comparaban en nada con su lengua…. tomo mi labio inferior y comenzó a morderlo rompió el beso y comenzó a bajar por mi barbilla hasta mi cuello el cual beso pero me paralice cuando sentí en él unos filosos colmillos los cuales se sentían maravillosos sobre el …que te pasa! Piensa! lo separe completamente de mi asustada.

-que crees que haces?-le grite pero nadie me escucho ya que era un rincón algo alejado y oscuro.

-yo..no..no se-dijo vi que en sus ojos demostraban dudas pero a le ves vi el deseo en ellos y sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron un poco….me dio la espalda y se fue dejándome sola ahí…..

_**Y que tal! Díganme que les pareció a Bella le salieron las cosas un poco diferentes ….reviews, reviews, reviews! Muchos por favor ¡!disculpen todos los errores que tenga pero ni modo ese es uno de mis defectos...chaito!**_

_**Cuídense muchísimo! **_

_**Dannacullen.s.m ;) **_


	13. pensamientos

_**Holaa! Disculpa por tooooodos esos días sin actualizar y sé que creen que las é dejado abandonadas pero no! Lo único que é hecho es pensar en cómo are para poder actualizar lo más pronto posible y hoy si tuve tiempo suficiente!...aquí está el otro capi haci que espero y tengan paciencia con la actualización, revisen por la semana que yo actualizare…gracias por todos sus comentarios! Déjenme decirles que por sus comentarios publique este capítulo más rápido haci que ….reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Háganlo!pliiiissss**_

_**Meyer: personajes Historia: yo**_

_**Capitulo 13:pensamientos…**_

_**BELLA pov.**_

Estaba paralizada no podía entender como había acabado de pasar esto…..el ruido y toda esa música me desconcentraba…._El _ya se había ido pero podía sentirlo aun cerca de mí como si mi cuerpo no quisiera dejar ir todo lo que acababa de sentir…piensa Bella! Ahora que hago!.

-Bella?-dijo una cantarina voz

-ha! Alice qué bueno que estas aquí –corrí hacia ella y me tire a sus brazos los cuales me abrazaron.

-te estuve buscando desde hace muchísimo-me miro la cara y frunció el seño-que te paso Bellita...-fue bajando la voz mientras su mirada se perdía, cuando se recupero en sus ojos se podía leer fácilmente la sorpresa y la alegría?-no puedo creerlo!-grito brincando.

-que te pasa Alice estás loca!-dije separándome de ella y rompiendo el abrazo no podía creer que estuviera tan alegre.

-Bella no lo entiendes? Lo tienes prácticamente en la palma de tu mano-fruncí el seño y me cruce de brazos-Bella tu y yo sabemos lo que acababa de pasar y eso solo significa una cosa….-comencé a recordar la conversación que tuve con ella cuando la conocí…...

-no! Yo no lo quiero de esa forma!-dije o mejor dicho revente a gritos.

-no grites! Tal vez estemos en un club y todo pero puede haber alguien que nos pueda escuchar-dijo –tranquilízate si?...ahora que harás?

-no lo sé mejor dejo que todo se vaya al caño y listo-dije fijando mi vista al piso.

-estás loca si crees que dejare que tu, Isabella Swan se rinda….mírame Bella!-levante mi mirada-estás segura que lo que acaba de pasar no fue algo más?

-no..no Alice claro que no paso nada….más que un error… eso fue todo-dije negándome a lo que Alice pregunto.

-bueno será mejor que nos vamos –me tomo del brazo y caminamos hacia la barra donde se encontraban Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper esperándonos.

-al fin! Estuvimos aquí más de media hora esperando-dijo Emmet-que hacías Rose que tanto tardo Alice en encontrarte?-me pregunto dándole un segundo sentido.

-nada solo es..estaba viendo el lugar –dije mintiendo muy pero muy mal.

-claro…hagamos como si te hubiera creído, okey?-dijo Emmet riéndose.

-gracias-dije rodando los ojos

-sería mejor si nos fuéramos ya-dijo Alice

-yo me voy con mi Rosalie-dijo Emmet tomando de la mano a Rosalie

-Alice tú te vas conmigo – dijo Jasper.

-pero y que pasara con Rose?-protesto Alice

-bueno ella se puede ir con nosotr….-lo interrumpí

-no tranquilo, yo de todas maneras tengo algo que hacer-mentí…no quería hacer ninguna molestia.

-bueno en ese caso hasta luego-dijo Jasper tomando a Alice de la mano y ella me mandaba una mirada de disculpa.

-nosotros igual-dijo Emmet-chao Rose

-chao Rose-dijeron Alice y Rosalie al mismo tiempo-toma Rose están son las llaves de tu auto-dijo Rosalie tendiéndome las llaves las cuales acepte.

-gracias Rosalie-dije-chao chicos-me despedí

Las dos parejas se fueron juntas dejándome sola, tenía ganas de irme haci que camine rápidamente hacia la salida del club y cuando estaba en el estacionamiento abrí el auto y entre, lo prendí y Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude….tengo un montón de cosas las cuales pensar y tenía ganas de visitar ese lugar tan tranquilo que hay en el instituto…

_**EDWARD pov.**_

Quien será esa vampiresa? Lo que acababa de pasar nunca antes lo había sentido, al besarla de esa manera y oler su cuello, su olor me era muy familiar…lo único que sé es que su belleza era inigualable… y su sangre me imagino que también…ya! No puedo estar pensando ese tipo de cosas no está bien no!.

Me estaba dirigiendo a el instituto, ya que después de ese episodio no tuve ganas de hacer nada más que ir hacia ese lugar tan especial y tranquilo que hay en ese lugar y haci poder pensar en cómo are para poder volver a ver a semejante vampira…de una cosa estaba seguro si esa vampira no me hubiera detenido….ya me imagino lo que hubiera pasado…lo cual es muy tentador.

_**Y que tal! Sé que es corto pero el otro si será largo! En este capítulo quería poner más que todo lo que pensaban los dos después de semejante episodio, que pasara cuando los dos se encuentren?…publicare un capitulo por semana, pero el numero de capítulos puede subir si me envían muchos y muchos reviews!**_

_**Los quiero y cuídense muchísimo!**_

_**Dannacullen.s.m ;) **_


	14. Nueva idea y encuentro sorpresivo

_**Holaaaaa!aquí está el otro capi…..no lo publique la semana pasada ya que en capítulos anteriores había dicho que a veces tengo problemas con el internet y bueno eso me paso y me llego el internet hoy…qué bueno! Espero y les guste este capi!**_

_**CAPITULO 14: Nueva idea y encuentro sorpresivo**_

_**Meyer es creadora de todos los personajes!**_

_**BELLA pov.**_

llegue rápido hacia el instituto ya que me gustaba mucho la velocidad, estacioné mi auto y me di cuenta de la cantidad de alumnos que había en el estacionamiento y si me veían se iban a preguntar quién era yo….asustada pensé que podría volverme invisible pero si notaban que la puerta se abría por sí sola y de paso que nadie salía de el iba a levantar mas sospechas, note que en el asiento de atrás había una caja haci que la tome y vi ropa mía en ella, la saque y me volví invisible y me quite toda la ropa que traía….no quería que por mala suerte me vieran desnuda haci que cuando ya no llevaba nada me puse la ropa y me quite la máscara y me hice visible de nuevo…. aun tenia los efectos de los poderes en mi piel y corazón…..note al fondo de la caja había una carta la abrí y comencé a leer…

_Bella_

_Cuando nos fuimos del club antes de que fueras al auto y sin que se dieran cuenta los chicos saque la caja de la maletera y la puse en el asiento ya que sabía que ibas a tener unos cuantos problemas con los alumnos haci que te puse tu ropa…qué bueno que puse esa caja en la maletera del carro porsiacaso ya que no sabía que Jasper y Emmet nos iban a llevar con ellos haci que aproveche y agarre la caja para ponerla en el asiento trasero….suerte!_

_Tu queridísima amiga vampira Alice! : )_

Qué bueno que a Alice se le allá ocurrido, ella siempre salvándome de todo…

Salí del carro y comencé a caminar, me vieron pero simplemente me ven todos los días….como si no debería estar en ese lugar y mucho menos cerca de ellos….cuando ya estaba cerca de ese lugar que había en la placita sentí que varias gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre mi y ya en plena entrada a ese lugar me di cuenta de la persona que había allí….me escondí tras un arbusto sorprendida de tan inoportuno encuentro y trate de abrir un huequito por él y haci poder contemplar a ese vampiro…y ver detalladamente sus ropas completamente negras y tenía todavía esa mascara que le cubría media cara la cual era negra también, sin querer tropecé con una piedra y moví un poco el arbusto haciendo que bajara la vista del cielo y mirara a mi dirección aun sin verme, no me pude mover ya que si lo hacia lo notaria…

-quien está ahí?-pregunto parándose-muéstrate!-mando

Yo sentí en mis manos todavía mi mascara haci que me la puse rápidamente y Salí de entre los arbustos.

-tú..tú qué haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendido

-nada que te importe..

-no claro que si me importa…nadie te reconoció en la fiesta, pero si estás aquí eso significa que tu estas en este colegio-se me acercó pero yo lo esquivé quedando junto al árbol, aun seguía lloviendo y hacia que quedara toda mojada y de mis cabellos caían chorros de agua.

-sigo diciendo que no te tienes porque meter en mis asuntos-le dije

-quítate la máscara-ordeno

-si no me da la gana no lo hago-me cruce de brazos y levante una ceja y el siguió acercándose.

-puedo obligarte-me encerró dejándome entre el árbol y el….vi que sus ojos se tornaban un poco oscuros.

-suéltame!-trate de empujarlo pero el tenia más fuerza ya que como era mitad humana no tenía tanta fuerza.

-jajajajaja…veo que tengo más fuerza que tu-dijo burlón- vamos nada te cuesta quitarte esa mascara-fue bajando su nariz por mi cuello y sus manos se posaron en mi cintura apretándola-el olor a lluvia hace que tu esencia se intensifique y….no sabes lo que se siente-suspiro en mi cuello asiendo que me dieran cosquillas

-suéltame o veras…

-que, trataras de empujarme sin resultado alguno?...jajajaja-rio

Se estaba burlando de mi!...recordé el poder que le copie aun vampiro el cual era levitar y haci lo hice, lo separe de mi sin que tocara el piso, me separe del árbol y lo baje haciendo que quedara a mi altura no podía hacer nada ya que yo tenía control de su cuerpo y nuestros rostros a centímetros, el tenia una mirada de sorprendido pero con los ojos de un verde oscuro que no sé muy bien él porque me atraían tanto.

-tendrás que quedarte con las ganas porque esta vampira que está aquí la veras en otro momento el cual elegiré yo-corte la distancia que teníamos y le di un beso rápido con una sonrisa y mirada seductora-adiós Edward-me despedí rosando nuestros labios para luego irme y cuando ya estuve lo suficientemente lejos hice que dejara de volar y callera al piso…no pude evitar reír un poco ante eso y Salir corriendo hacia mi habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

-que emocionante estuvo la noche-comente para mí misma quitándome la máscara colocándola sobre una mesa que había en la sala…pero como are para poder esconder mi olor cuando este al lado suyo?-pensé sentándome en el sofá… me acorde de el poder de esconder o desaparecer el cual era el del vampiro Joel haci podría desaparecer mi olor!-sí, esto está quedando de bien a mejor….y Rose Black me será de ayuda muchísimo!

Tengo un millón de cosas que planear…..

_**EDWARD pov.**_

Aun seguía en shock tirado en el suelo…si, me tiro al piso esa vampira! Pero no me podría enojar con ella después de semejante beso que me dio, si lose fue corto y rápido pero por lo menos me durara para aguantar todos los días los cuales no la veré, tenía un poder muy bueno eso de levitar me parece un poder muy útil…esa lluvia hacia que su olor…humm…oliera exquisito como si me pusieran el mejor vino del mundo frente mis ojos era irresistible, ya quería volverla a ver es que era tan misteriosa y atrevida que me volvía loco!

Me levante del piso y fui hacia mi habitación ya frete a la puerta la abrí y entre, me dirigí hacia mi cuarto el cual obviamente no tenia cama pero me senté en el sofá que tenia ahí y abrí las cortinas, las cuales no había abierto desde que comenzó el año….no lo puedo creer! Mi ventana daba vista hacia el cuarto de la hibrida la cual tenía sus cortinas abiertas y me doy cuenta ya que la veía sentándose en su cama y con…una pijama algo comprometedora que estaba compuesta por unos shorts cortos azules y franelita de igual color…se veía muy linda…después de unos 30 minutos se quedo completamente dormida y no se imaginan la imagen de dulzura que brindaba, ya que dormía con las dos manos juntas y su cabeza apoyada sobre ellas y de sus labios se le podía ver una pequeña sonrisa y lo relajada que estaba.

Y lo peor fue que estuve toda la noche viéndola..como todo un idiota y mágicamente de mi mente se borro esa vampira misteriosa y la ocupo la hibrida durmiente… hasta que la luz del sol salió y cerré las cortinas….

No lo sé pero me sentía confundido…

_**BUENO espero y sea de su agrado este capi….envíenme mas reviews!No sean así ¡! Nada cuesta dar un corto comentario…GRACIAS A ESAS PERSONAS QUE SI DEJAN COMENTARIOS YA QUE LO APRECIO MUCHISIMO! Y SIN ESOS COMENTARIOS NO PUBLICARIA NADA!chau chau lectoras!Publico pronto!**_

_**Con mucho cariño!**_

_**Dannacullen.s.m : )**_


	15. Noticia de campamento

**Hola chicas!Como están? Espero que excelente! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, de verdad disculpa por todos esos días de espera y sé que fueron algunas semanas, he tenido muchos exámenes los cuales no me han dejado escribir ni un triste capitulo, bueno lo importante es que aquí les dejo este capi chau!…..espero les guste!**

**Meyer hiso casi todos los personajes yo solo juego con ellos ; D!**

**CAPITULO 15:noticia de campamento**

**Bella pov.**

Habían pasado ya varios días después de aquella noche, el pobre de Edward se la pasaba viendo a todas y cada una de las vampiras que habían en ese instituto…tratando de encontrar a la vampirita misteriosa, pero que ironía era el pensar que esa vampira iba a ser nada más y nada menos que la hibrida extraña la cual era yo.

Estaba sentada junto a Alice y los demás en el receso, hoy era viernes y me tocaba clases de arte y música, se supone que comenzaría el cuadro que quería hacer en la clase de arte el cual no tenía ni la menor idea de que trataría.

-Vamos Bella se nos hace tarde –dijo Alice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-claro Alice-nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia la clase de arte y nos sentamos en nuestros puestos, al poco tiempo llego la profesora.

-Hola chicos-saludo muy feliz-pueden salir hacia afuera pero antes busquen los materiales que se necesitan para la obra que quieran hacer-y sin más se sentó en su escritorio esperando a que nos retiráramos.

-Bells, ¿ya sabes lo que harás en el cuadro?-me pregunto Alice, ya nosotras estábamos acomodadas en un banco con nuestros lienzos, pinceles y pinturas acomodadas.

-En realidad no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que hare Alice-le conteste mirando fijamente el lienzo con el pincel ligeramente lleno con un poco de pintura color Azul.

-yo tampoco…¡Bueno se me ocurrirá algo pronto!-comento Alice como siempre optimista.

Las dos nos metimos en nuestra propia burbuja, me puse los audífonos de mi ipod y coloque una canción tranquila la cual esperaba y me diera alguna idea. En mi mente vinieron recuerdos de esa noche, y lo vi a el conmigo junto al árbol que quedaba al lado de ese lago que tanto me relajaban, el con sus ropas color negro y ese antifaz que le quedaba tan bien, lo hacían parecer entre un demonio o un ángel caído…pinte y pinte hasta que la campana sonó.

-vamos Bella, tenemos que apurarnos para llegar al salón de música-dijo Alice rompiendo mi burbuja.

-claro –respondí un poco desorientada y guarde mi pintura sin prestarle atención a lo que dibuje, nos encaminamos hacia el salón de música y cuando llegamos me dirigí a mi piano el cual quedaba al final del salón.

-Bueno clase espero y recuerden esa canción que se supone deberían estar comenzando haci que…¡comiencen!-dijo el profesor de música.

Cerré los ojos y comencé con la canción, quería que la canción fuese suave pero a la vez que tuviera un poco de emoción en ella, de repente a mi mente llegaron unos ojos color esmeralda y no me dejaron en paz durante segundos, minutos y toda la hora de clase…¡no podía entender lo que me pasaba, no debería pasarme esto!

-Guao señorita Swan usted si que sabe utilizar este instrumento-dijo el profesor detrás de mi felicitándome -siga haci le esta quedan perfecta la canción

-gracias profesor-respondí, comencé a buscar los mismos ojos que me acompañaron en la canción pero cuando me encontré con su mirada_ El_ la aparto como si le hubiese quemado…

Al final de la clase comencé a caminar a paso lento hacia mi habitación pero a mitad de camino sonaron los altavoces.

-Por favor dirigirse hacia el auditorio –comentaron en los altavoces.

Cuando llegue al auditorio Alice me hiso señas para que me sentara junto a ella.

-¡no puedo creerlo!-dijo Alice emocionada- a que no te imaginas le que dirá la directora…

-me alegro que todos se hayan reunido aquí para poder darles tan importante noticia-comenzó a decir la directora interrumpiendo lo que Alice me iba a decir- estuvimos pensando en la posibilidad mis coordinadores y yo en que hagan un viaje o mejor dicho un campamento para su diversión este fin de semana…la razón, ninguna solo para que se diviertan este fin de semana y para comentarles que dentro de unos días llegara un nuevo vampiro al colegio haci que cuando vean su llegado trátenlo bien-y con lo último que dijo se retiro sin más.

-¡ves! Eso era lo que quería decirte-dijo Alice –hay Bella ¡tenemos que comprar trajes de baño! Vi que en el lugar que nos llevaran abra un hermoso lago ni te lo imaginas…vamos tenemos que apurarnos-me agarro de la mano y literalmente me arrastro por todo el colegio hasta llegar al estacionamiento- tome mis llaves antes de ir al auditorio ya que sabía lo que iba a decir la directora- abrió el auto y me tiro dentro del asiento del co-piloto y ella al lado mío ya que iba a manejar.

Alice corrió como loca hasta que llegamos a un centro comercial inmenso, recorrimos todo el lugar hasta que Alice se detuvo en una tienda que decía _Mundo Bikini._

-¡mira este!-dijo emocionada mostrándome un bikini color azul- ¿No es genial? A mi parecer está muy lindo.

-claro Alice me encanta

-vamos a buscarle un pareo a este traje de baño- me agarro de la muñeca y me metió dentro de uno de los probadores- toma – me tendió el traje de baño junto con un pareo a juego, después de aquellos me tendió mas y mas ropa… ya se imaginaran cuantas horas dure en el vestidor.

Ya era de noche y Alice me había dejado en mi habitación junto con toda la ropa que me compro, me dirigí a mi habitación con las bolsas en mano y comencé a sacar toda la ropa que tenían dentro y saque mi maleta, metí todo lo que creí necesario para el viaje cuando volví a revisar el closet me encontré con el vestido de Rose Black.

-¿será que me lo llevo?- hable conmigo misma- ¡ si, definitivamente tengo que llevarlo! Ya me imagino las cosas que puedo llegar a hacer en un bosque completamente sola y con Edward…-dije con una sonrisa burlona, corrí a la cocina y agarre el antifaz que había dejado la noche que lo utilice.

Definitivamente tengo que agradecer este viaje…se me hará demasiado útil.

**Edward pov.**

Estaba fastidiado, de todo…quería tener a esa vampira conmigo, sus labios, tocar su piel, ver esos ojos que me volvían loco y oír su voz…sí creo que eso era una de las cosas más lindas que tenía, su voz tenía una combinación entre sensual y dulce lo que hacía increíble su compañía.

Estuve todos los días después de esa noche buscando en cada vampira del colegio viendo si llegaba a poder encontrar a Rose Black pero ninguna se acercaba a lo que estaba buscando, solo me sentía cerca de ella cuando todas la noches me sentaba junto a la ventana de mi cuarto y me quedaba mirando a la hibrida la cual era ingenua a lo que hacia todas las noches…se que era prácticamente un pervertido por estarla mirando todas las noches pero una parte de mi no podía evitarlo ni quería…

**Lo sé, deben querer medio matarme por lo corto que es el capitulo…yo quería que en este capítulo solo se viera la noticia del campamento y que ha pensado Edward después de esa noche con Rose Black, el próximo capítulo lo publicare el fin de semana… ¡prometido! :)**

**Díganme si les gusto el capitulo y si ven que no tiene coherencia es que estuve un poco apurada ya que lo quería publicar volando y no quería que siguieran pasando mas días para publicar! ;)**

**Dannacullen.s.m :) devuelta después de varios días ( o mejor dicho muchos)**


	16. travesura en campamento Parte 1

**Holaaaa! Aquí estoy de vuelta! Les dejo este capítulo espero y les guste.**

**Personajes de Meyer…historia mía!**

**CAPITULO 16: travesura en campamento Parte 1 ;)**

**Bella pov.**

Gracias a la alarma de mi celular pude despertarme, me costó mucho dormirme ya que estuve ideando que cosas podía hacer en el campamento.

TOC…TOC…TOC!

-Pasa Alice!-grite, ya sabia que era ella con solo escuchar sus ligeros pasos de bailarina sonando por toda mi habitación.

-¡Bella apúrate nos tenemos que ir temprano!-grito Alice- menos mal que arreglaste tu maleta, porque ahí si me iba a enojar.

-vamos Alice como puedes creer que soy tan irresponsable- ella levanto una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

-Isabella tu simplemente encárgate de meter tu trasero en el baño y abre la ducha, mientras yo voy viendo que te vas a poner- asentí y fui al baño, me quite la ropa y me metí en la ducha- ¡recuerda que no tenemos mucho tiempo así que no tardes muchos!

Me bañe rápidamente, salí de la ducha y me seque, entre al cuarto envuelta con la toalla encontrándome con la ropa sobre la cama que se suponía tenía que ponérmela para poder irnos al campamento, la ropa estaba compuesta por unos chores cortos a mitad del muslo color azul rey, una camisa sin mangas color celeste pegada al cuerpo y unos zapatos cómodos ya que íbamos a caminar mucho.

-Alice aun no estoy muy segura de que hacer-le dije a Alice la cual estaba sentada en la cama esperando a que terminara de vestirme-estuve anoche pensando en que hacer…pero no estoy muy convencida del todo.

-tranquila Bella cuando venga el momento sabrás que hacer-dijo sentándome en la peinadora que tenía en la habitación ya que había terminado de vestirme.

-a veces me pregunto porque existe un colegio para vampiros- comente -aquí hay tantos vampiros que se han transformado jóvenes pero que tienen décadas de existencia y saben tanto…que no veo la razón de que estén en este instituto.

-yo y mis hermanos estamos aquí porque simplemente queríamos hacer algo diferente, antes estábamos en un colegio normal de humanos pero cuando crearon este instituto quisimos probar que tal era y como nos divertíamos hablando y conociendo a otros vampiros nos quedamos-Alice mientras me contaba me estaba haciendo una cola alta y con bucles en las puntas-esa es la razón por la cual yo estoy aquí…!listo¡-me vi en el espejo y mas lista no pude haber quedado.

-¡muchas gracias Alice¡

-de nada, vamos bajando que ya debe estar Emmet en el jeep con todo listo para irnos- yo asentí, pero antes de salir de la habitación Alice me detuvo- acuérdate de hacer esa cosa rara que haces para esconder tu olor-me aviso

-claro Alice ya lo hice eso no se me olvida, todos estos días lo he estado haciendo-ella asintió y ahí si nos retiramos

Entramos al ascensor y bajamos, nos encaminamos hacia el estacionamiento y cuando llegamos vimos a Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet junto al jeep.

-Hola chicos-salude.

-hola Bella, creí que no ibas a terminar de salir-dijo Emmet

-ni yo-dijeron al mismo tiempo Rosalie y Jasper para luego reírse

-¡hay no sean tan dramáticos no duramos nada¡-les contra dijo Alice.

-bueno dame la maleta Bella- dijo Emmet y le entregue la maleta, el fue a la maletera y la metió-¡listo, ahora si nos vamos¡-cada quien se metió en el carro, Rosalie al lado de Emmet, Jasper, Alice y yo en la parte de atrás del carro.

-Emmet, ¿ya sabes dónde queda el campamento?-le pregunte

-pues sí, el profesor de educación física nos dio un mapa de donde quedaba-me aclaro, de ahí Emmet puso en marcha su gigantesco jeep hacia el campamento.

A medida que nos acercábamos nos adentrábamos mas al bosque y el clima se hacia un poco más húmedo de lo que antes estaba, vi que Emmet estaciono su auto junto con los demás y nos bajamos.

-toma Bella-dijo Emmet pasándome mi maleta.

-gracias Emmet.

- ven Bella hay que buscar nuestra cabaña-dijo Alice tomándome de la muñeca y dirigiéndome hacia una cabaña que decía coordinación, entramos y nos pusimos frente a el profesor de educación física que por lo que se ve, dirigía la coordinación del campamento este fin de semana.

-hola profesor, ¿nos podría indicar cuál es nuestra cabaña?-le pregunto Alice.

-claro déjenme ver la lista pero quiero avisarles que parece que las parejas de cabañas serán hombre y mujer-dijo el profesor revisando la lista-bueno…a la señorita Alice le toco la cabaña numero 12 y a la señorita Bella…la cabaña numero 09, tomen sus llaves- nos alzo las llaves y las tomamos.

-gracias profesor-dijimos las dos al unísono y nos marchamos de la cabaña.

-te toco a tu cabaña dentro de una hora para que te puedas preparar- dijo Alice con mirada picara- déjame decirte que eres una chica con mucha suerte Bella Swan.

-como es eso?… – pregunte pero no respondió y se dio la vuelta para luego ver como se dirigía a su cabaña.

Me di la vuelta y camine a paso lento a mi cabaña y me puse a ver el lugar el cual era muy lindo y colorido.

Ya estaba al frente de la cabaña y abrí la puerta con la llave que el profesor me dio, al abrir la puerta apareció con todo su esplendor Edward con unos pantalones azul oscuro, una franela pegada al cuerpo color negro y el pelo completamente despeinado color bronce que al verlo detalladamente le quedaba perfecto…

_-Alice tenía razón…tengo demasiada suerte-pensé con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y mirándolo pícaramente._

_**Listooo! Qué tal? Les gusto?…espero que sí, es corto pero viendo que publico este fin de semana (prometido) no me pareció tener que hacer un capítulo más largo…bueno bye!**_

_**Reviews, reviews ….plis! y si son muchos un capítulo más largo!**_

_**Dannacullen.s.m :)**_


	17. travesura en campamento parte 2

_**Holaaa! Aquí está el otro capi… seme fue el internet y estuve todos estos días con el capitulo terminado pero sin poder publicarlo…bueno por lo menos ya pude actualizar!**_

_**Disfruten!**_

_**Algunos personajes de Meyer y la historia mía**_

_**CAPITULO 17: Travesura en campamento Parte 2**_

_**Bella pov.**_

_El_ cuándo se fijo de la persona que tenia al frete suyo…la cual era yo…inmediatamente quedo en shock y puso cara de sorpresa.

-Hola Edward, ¿Qué te pasa que estas tan callado y no saludas?-le dije entrando a la cabaña con las maletas y ubicándome al lado de él.

-Hola Hibrida-saludo recomponiendo su expresión y sonando completamente frio.

-y…dime, ¿cual va hacer mi cama?-le pregunte después de un incomodo silencio.

-la que tú quieras

-pero tu llegaste prime…

- ¿que no escuchas?-me interrumpió-soy vampiro, no duermo me da igual la cama que agarres tu y la que tenga yo, si de todas maneras no la necesito.

-bien, como tú quieras-le conteste mirando fijamente sus ojos… los cuales aparto, no me gustaba para nada la manera en la que me estaba tratando, aunque debería estar acostumbrada ya que siempre me trataba así.

-bien –y sin más se marcho de la cabaña.

Yo tome mis maletas con el seño fruncido y las acomode al lado de una de las camas, que estaba junto a la ventana la cual era del tamaño de la pared pero estaba tapada por unas grandes cortinas color crema.

_-tengo que ir donde Alice ahora-pensé._

Sin más, Salí de la cabaña y me dirigí a la de Alice al pasar por una de las cabañas me detuve al escuchar ruido y ver un tumulto reunido, me acerqué y pude ver con un poco de dificultad a Emmet , Rosalie y a un vampiro que creo se llamaba Riley.

-Alice, ¿qué paso?-le pregunte al acercarme a ella.

-Emmet está peleando con Riley porque él estaba coqueteándole a Rosalie e insinuándole ``cosas´´ ya que van a compartir cuarto Riley y ella-me explico.

-que mala suerte, pobre Rose- ella asintió-necesito tu ayuda Alice, sé que me dijiste que te esperara en la cabaña pero es que…el…el ni siquiera me habla - le dije triste-será mejor que dejemos todo haci y ya…

-¡espera!, me estás diciendo Bella Swan que te rindes haci sin más-dijo molesta-vamos a esa cabaña tuya-me tomo de la mano y nos encaminamos a mi cabaña.

-¿y Edward?- pregunto al entrar ya que habíamos llegado.

-se fue-dije tirándome sobre la cama-salió sin decir nada-suspire.

-Bueno, ¡eso significa que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante!-exclamo.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?-pregunte desconfiada.

-¿trajiste el vestido?-pregunto aun sin responder a mi pregunta.

-claro-

-¡perfecto! Creo que lo vamos a necesitar, la idea de todo esto es que él se quede seducido ante tus encantos o por haci decirlo a Rose Black- comento -tu y yo sabemos que además de él y algunos del instituto tienen una aberración a todo lo diferente a ellos, lo cual me parece ridículo ya que soy de mente abierta, pero si él se enamora completamente de Rose Black es como si se enamorara de ti en parte.

-entiendo, hoy tratare de progresar un poco con el asunto-ella asintió satisfecha.

-Bells, ¿no has pensado en la idea de darle como pequeñas pistas?-le pregunto Alice-al pobre lo he visto tan impaciente en el colegio, ¿tú no te has dado cuenta?.

-Claro que me he dando cuenta Alice seria ciega para no verlo, es solo que cambia tanto su actitud hacia mi cuando soy yo simplemente y no Rose Black, que me dan ganas de que sufra por lo menos un poquito-le respondí cruzando mis brazos.

-bueno, pero lo de las pistas va

-okey, queda lo de las pistas…!pero solo una¡-ella asintió.

-no creo que Cullen sea tan bruto como para no captar una señal-dijo tomando mi maleta y montándola sobre la cama- a ver qué trajiste…-saco de la maleta el traje de baño azul con su pareo y el vestido de Rose Black-bueno esto es lo primordial, toda la otra ropa que trajiste solo te servirá para irnos y cuando quieras pasear por al campamento.

-no sé a qué hora comenzar con todo esto, me estoy debatiendo entre la tarde noche o en la noche casi madrugada-dije pensando.

-en la noche casi madrugada-dijo con la mirada perdida-ira de caza –me aclaro al recomponerse.

-¿a qué hora exactamente?

-a la una de la madrugada –respondió- haci que nos queda bastante tiempo de sobra, vamos hacia ese lago que te dije- me tomo de la muñeca y salimos de la cabaña.

Entramos al bosque y duramos unos minutos ya que no corrimos y lo que hicimos fue caminar para matar el tiempo. El bosque era de varios tonos de verde y muy húmedo lo cual no lo diferenciaba a el clima en donde se encontraba el instituto, tuvimos que pasar cerca de un rio que se encontraba por esas zonas y al ver a lo lejos vimos con dificultad que de no ser por Alice no lo hubiéramos encontrado, era un camino de piedras escondido entre los arboles los cuales eran muy frondosos y eso dificultaban su vista.

-¡qué hermoso!- exclamo Alice al pasar por el caminito de piedras- ven Bella tienes que verlo-me tomo de la muñeca y me jalo hacia la entrada del lugar ya que los arboles formaban un arco al final del camino de piedras.

-Ho…-fue lo único que pude decir cuando vi el paisaje que tenia frente a mis ojos.

Era una lago hermoso que estaba situado como en un circulo de arboles lo que lo hacía muy privado y difícil de encontrar, lo que me llamaba la atención era unas flores situadas al borde de todo el lago, me acerqué a ellas agachándome y tomando una con mis manos, era la misma flor que se encontraba junto al laguito que había en el instituto, la misma de color negro y con rojo al final de cada pétalo.

-Que lindas flores Bella-dijo Alice agachándose junto a mi-de verdad que este lugar es el sitio más romántico que he visto en mi eternidad- acepto tomando una flor-que peculiar es esta flor, y que rara es esta mezcla de colores, un poco tétrica ¿no crees?.

-un poco pero de todas maneras es muy hermosa-ella asintió-me alegro mucho que pudimos encontrar este lugar…gracias Alice

-no hay de que Bella-dijo con una sonrisa- ¿quieres ver que paso a la final con Rosalie y saber si sigue viva o no?

-claro Alice-acepte riéndome.

Salimos del lugar en silencio ya que no queríamos ser sorprendidas por algún otro vampiro que estuviera cazando, ya que si nos veía encontraría el sitio, cuando llegamos esperamos encontrar todavía el alboroto pero lo único que había era algunos vampiros disfrutando del campamento de lo más tranquilo.

-ven, la cabaña de Rose es la 13-dijo Alice.

Al tocar la puerta de la cabaña nos encontramos con Emmet teniendo la camisa mal puesta y con pintura labial por toda la cara y a Rose con todo el pelo despelucado y al maquillaje corrido.

-guao me imagino y se acabo la pelea ¿no?-dijo Alice, estoy segura de que si Rose se hubiese podido ruborizar lo haría- ¿qué paso? y ¿por qué Riley no está en la cabaña?.

-Emmet le cambio la cabaña a Riley y el acepto ya que Samanta era la compañera de Emmet y pues ella si estaba dispuesta de hacer esas ``cosas´´ las cuales el me insinuó hace ya barios minutos-explico Rosalie acurrucándose en el pecho de Emmet.

-nadie puede valorar tanto a Rose como yo lo hago-dijo Emmet mirando idiotizado a Rose.

-creo que sufriría diabetes por tanto caramelo si pudiera-dijo Alice sonriendo-vamos Bella dejemos a estos 2 tortolos seguir amándose-nos alejamos de la cabaña y me di cuenta que ya había anochecido - valla Bella sí que paso el tiempo rápido-yo asentí-corramos hacia tú cabaña ya es muy tarde y tenemos que prepararte para esta noche-corrimos rápidamente hacia la cabaña y entramos -báñate rápido-ordeno y yo asentí.

Estuvimos todo la que quedo de tarde arreglándome, me puse el traje de baño bajo el vestido de Rose Black y Alice me maquillo, me puso manicura, pedicura y me peino de la misma forma como lo había hecho la primera vez que me disfrace.

-¿y la máscara Bella?-pregunto Alice.

-en el bolsillo delantero de la maleta- ella fue hasta la maleta y saco el antifaz.

-póntelo… ¡ha! Y recuerda utilizar los poderes para parecer vampira- yo asentí haciendo funcionar inmediatamente los poderes y me alzo la máscara, lo tome colocándomelo directamente- ahora si estas perfecta, ¿y qué tal te parece a ti Rose Black?-dijo juguetona, me voltee hacia el espejo y estaba idéntica a como estaba el día de la fiesta, con los mismos labios color carmín y mi rostro escondido por el antifaz.

-gracias Al-le dije con cariño

-tú te la pasas agradeciendo todo lo que hago-dijo riendo-¿estás lista Bells? Ya Edward salió al bosque-dijo con la mirada perdida.

-lista para lo que tenga que venir-dije lo más segura que pude, lo cual no fue mucha la seguridad.

_**Edward pov.**_

-¡vamos Eddy¡-gritaba Tanya tirando de mi brazo – tenemos que ir a la cabaña de James, hará una reunión y todos vamos a ir.

-yo no quiero ir Tanya-le dije retirando su brazo del mío-si quieres ve tu sola.

-pe..pero, ¡no Eddy¡-dijo haciendo un puchero-yo quiero que tu vallas…

-para que, James habla siempre de lo mismo, toda la conversación siempre trata solo de el

-entonces podemos ir a un lugar más privado solos tu y yo-dijo picara.

-no, no tengo ganas de nada ahora.

-bueno está bien tú te lo pierdes_- _dijo con el seño fruncido_ -que aburrido es, no creo que llegue a vivir toda la eternidad como debería, se hará viejo si sigue así-pensó Tanya enojada._

-que lindas cosas piensas de mi Tanya-dije sarcástico.

-no…no yo…de verdad disculpa, ¡pero es que es verdad!-dijo Tanya cruzándose de brazos

-adiós Tanya-di la vuelta y me encamine hacia el bosque, lo más seguro necesitaba distraerme un rato para relajarme lo necesario y poder seguir resistiendo a Tanya y la hibrida que por casualidades de la vida ahora es mi compañera de habitación.

Me puse a caminar un rato por el bosque adentrándome cada vez más a él, luego de varios minutos me dieron ganas de cazar y entretenerme un rato, en estas zonas había muchos animales los cuales poder alimentarse y lo mejor de todo es que por estos lugares habían muchos animales carnívoros.

Me puse junto a un árbol inmenso y serré los ojos concentrándome, pude identificar los pasos tranquilos de un jaguar no más de varios metros de mi, algo lo había alertado ya que su latir se hiso más rápido, luego de varios minutos lo escuche gruñir y en eso me entra la curiosidad ya que no escuchaba mas pasos que solo los míos, los del jaguar y la de los demás animales, corrí a su alcance pero al llegar junto al animal me encuentro con la imagen mas tentadora que había visto en todo mi eternidad.

Ahí frente a mi esteba nada más y nada menos que la vampira que me robaba el aliento, tenía a el animal que se suponía seria mi comida, puesto entre sus brazos y ella estaba alimentándose de el con parte de su vestido manchado en sangre, lo cual la hacía ver hermosa y muy…para mi pesar deseable, al ver que estaba cerca de ella contemplándola tiro el animal lejos de ella y se quito con la el brazo los restos de sangre que tenía en el rostro.

-hola Edward, tiempo sin verte-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios pintados de color rojo carmín.

-lo mismo digo-respondí acercándome-¿dónde has estado?

-por ahí…-respondió riendo y negando con la cabeza-recuerda que te dije que era yo la que se encargaba en volvernos a ver

-no creí que tardarías tanto-dije, ya me avía acercado a ella lo suficiente como para oler su esencia, y no tengo ni la menor idea de porque lo hice pero la tome de la cintura y la pegue a mi sin poder resistirme a tenerla cerca, ubique mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y hombro- te extrañe-declare, sentí como se tensaba y se alejaba de mi.

-sígueme-dijo de repente y desapareció de mi vista.

Atónito corrí a su alcance, siguiendo su olor, no tarde tanto en encontrarla ya que paso por detrás de un árbol, al llegar junto a ella la estampe contra el árbol encerrándola entre él y yo ubicando mis manos en sus caderas.

-que tramas-dije con una sonrisa la cual me devolvió.

-te gustara, tu solo ven -dijo acercando sus labios a los míos tentadoramente con un simple roce, cuando trate de besarla en serio volvió a desaparecer escapando de mis brazos, rodé los ojos y volví a correr detrás de ella, vi que pasaba entre unos árboles y al yo pasar entre ellos vi un camino de piedras el cual pase y llegue al final de este- guao – exclame al ver que al frente mío se encontraba uno de los paisajes más increíbles que hubiera visto, pero eso no me impacto tanto al ver a Rose quitándose el vestido y dejando ver un traje de baño color azul.

-¿no quieres acompañarme?-pregunto acercándose a mí y tomando una de mis manos jalando de ella, yo deje que me guiara-quítate esto y esto-tomo mi camisa y me la quito de un solo movimiento para luego quitarme los zapatos, tomo de nuevo mi mano y me jalo hacia el hermoso lago que ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio.

Nos metimos dentro del lago sin separar nuestras miradas.

-¿Por qué no te quitas el antifaz?-le dije rompiendo el silencio, ella se congelo.

-porque no quiero…

-vamos, no puedes estar así todo el tiempo-le dije acercándome cada vez mas.

-te dije que no quiero y punto

-pero…quiero verte el rostr…-me interrumpió uniendo nuestros labios y besándome desenfrenadamente.

-simplemente…cállate-dijo para luego volver a besarme.

El beso comenzó a subir de tono y fui bajando por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello, el calor del beso y su olor hicieron que mi garganta ardiera de una manera dolorosa, tanto que me lamente de no haber podido cazar nada, sin querer y por desprevenido sentí mis colmillos rosar su cuello y no tienen ni la menor idea de lo bien que se sintió eso, lo único malo fue que Rose se alejo de mi con cara de horror pero en sus ojos pude ver un brillo de deseo en ellos.

-¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!-me ordeno molesta.

-y cómo quieres que lo evite, ni yo mismo se lo que me pasa-dije confundido.

-no importa, de todas maneras me largo-dijo con intención de salir del lago, al pasar al lado mío la tome del brazo y la jale hacia mí, puse una mano en sus caderas apretándola a mí y la otra la ubique en la nuca de su cabeza y la bese presionándola contra mi rostro sin dejarla escapar a pesar de sus forcejeos, luego de un rato me correspondió el beso mientras pasaba de arria hacia abajo mi mano por su espalda mojada, al rato rompió el beso.

-me tengo que ir-dijo rompiendo el beso.

-no te vayas-le dije dándole un corto beso-no sé nada de ti además de tu nombre.

-pues eso fácilmente se arregla...mi flor favorita es esa que está ahí-dijo divertida señalando unas flores que estaban en toda la orilla del lago- me fascina su color…_es diferente como yo_, nunca vi una flor igual-me miro fijamente a los ojos- ahora sabes mi nombre y mi flor favorita…chao Edward-se despidió con un beso corto en los labios y desapareció llevándose consigo el vestido y su compañía.

Luego de que ella se fuera Salí del lago y me puse la camisa junto a los zapatos, corrí hacia el campamento y de ahí hacia la cabaña ya que me tenía que cambiar, al entrar por la puerta me sorprendió ver a la hibrida acostada en la cama con un pequeño camisón de encaje azul y su piel tomando un color extraño pero atrayente gracias a la luz de la luna, ya que abrió las cortinas completamente…tenía en el rostro una pequeña sonrisa adornándola.

-esas son…-dije en un susurro sorprendido al ver que entre las manos tenía tres flores iguales a las que había en la orilla del lago, ella pareció sentir mi presencia ya que abrió los ojos y puso cara de sorprendida.

-hay...me quede dormida-dijo frotándose los ojos viéndome-¡qué pena!-exclamo al verse el diminuto camisón y tapándose inmediatamente con la cobija-mejor dejo estas flores aquí antes de que las mate aplastadas-hablo para lo que parecía ser a ella misma y ubicando las flores en la mesita de noche.

-¿donde sacaste esas flores?-pregunte, creí ver una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro pero inmediatamente la borro.

-¡ha!...las encontré en el bosque, tuve mucha suerte ya que…-me miro fijamente con sus enormes ojos chocolates que me hacían perderme por algunos ratos y no soltó su mirada-_son mis flores favoritas, me fascina su color…es diferente como yo, nunca vi unas flores iguales_.

-hum…me recuerdas a alguien-dije mirándola –bueno, yo solo vine a cambiarme, tu sigue durmiendo-le hable tratándola con mas dulzura, no sabía porque pero tenía en esos momentos ganas de tratarla haci.

-claro…-dijo, pero antes de acostarse pregunto-¿Por qué estas tan mojado Edward?.

-yo…heee…pues...tuve algo sorpresivo e inesperado en el bosque, buenas noches-dije rápidamente para luego darme la vuelta y buscar mi ropa para cambiarme, pero antes de entrar al baño escuche.

-para mí fue también sorpresiva la noche-dijo, pero cuando vi sobre mi hombro ya estaba dormida…

_**Y…que tal? Merece un aplauso? Díganme que opinan, ya ven que el capitulo es más largo haci que espero y sea de su agrado!**_

_**Gracias por todos los reviews que he tenido…se los agradezco, espero recibir cada vez más!**_

_**Feliz navidad por cierto!**_

_**Dannacullen.s.m ;D**_


End file.
